


CIA Confidential

by Knightblade



Series: Home Alphabet Challenge [3]
Category: Criminal Minds, NCIS
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Anal Sex, Assault, Assets & Handlers, Autopsy, Betrayal, Biting, Body Bags, Boys Kissing, CIA, Canes, Car Chase, Computer Hacking, Condoms, Corpses, Courtroom, Crime Scenes, Crutches, Dancing, Desk Sex, Doctors, Engagement, FBI, Faked Suicide, Helicopters, Hickies, Hospitals, Hypothermia, I over tag because I worry, Lawyers, Loneliness, Lube, M/M, Money laundering, Murder, NCIS - Freeform, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Orgasms, Pain, Panic Attacks, Pet Rats, Police, Possibly fluff, Prescribed medicine useage, Protective Custody, Running and Hiding, Security, Sedation, Self-Defense, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Stalking, Stitches, Surgery, Swearing, Undercover Assignment, Weddings, Words, a bit angsty, canon type violence, consensual loveless sex, embezzlement, gun shot wounds, judges, loving smut, mentions of BDSM, morgue, p with p, saliva, stab wounds, unconventional lubricant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightblade/pseuds/Knightblade
Summary: Spencer Reid is sent into an Undercover assignment by the CIA to get the evidence to bring down a violent money launderer, without the teams knowledge as to where he's gone or why until he's gone. Spencer has to make choices he struggles with. After he is gone as long as he can take, and a heart-felt declaration, he hopes his friends can get him home.





	CIA Confidential

**Author's Note:**

> Letter C part deux. I wrote a new letter C, because I was flamed for my first one, and removed it. I realize that sounds lame, but I felt at the time that was my only course of action. I may re-post at a later date.  
> As always I hope I tagged everything, sorry if I did not. My daughter liked this one so I got a free dishes done by her. UnBetaed and I am okay with that.  
> Thanks to everyone on FA for the support and explanation of why that happened. I won't be bullied again. Hi MLK!  
> Do not own anything CM or NCIS, written just for fun.

Spencer sat on the wet bench at the bus stop watching a rat rapidly chew the crust of bread he had tossed for it. The white and black creature was fearless, and obviously, an escaped or discarded domestic. He had been dropping food for half an hour and the animal was nearly on his shoe. The piece of cheese he held down to the half-starved rat was a cliche’ but he decided to give it a try. He was rewarded with a handful of rodent. Reid smiled and sat up gently petting the damp fur. He noticed no wounds and no signs of visible illness. He planned to take it home feed her up and give her to Jack if Hotch allowed it. If her round belly meant anything she would be multiplying. Another bus should be by soon so he planned to cross to the little five and dime again to grab something to put her in. 

His meeting was late, he texted John again as he looked at the pet aisle, almost squealing at the small plastic tank with a purple vented top, with a clear door. The handles were perfect. He grabbed a small box of rat and mouse food and a daily rag paper and watched the bus go by. Bag in hand he walked over to the bench, taking sadistic glee in making the gossip paper into small bits of bedding. He would do better when he had more time. She ran circles in his pocket as he tried to catch her, he quickly put everything into the bag and stood for the large black car that pulled up. He hoped she would stay in his coat.

“ Dr. Reid, so sorry I am late.”

“I understand Sir.” Now that he knew who he was meeting he decided not to gripe about the time in the drizzle.

“ Dr. Reid, please we must be going.” the powerful man waved him to sit in the car, he climbed in and sat one leg on the sidewalk. The car rolled and he instinctively pulled in his leg. The door slamming was loud.

“I’m not coming back am I?” 

“No Son, you're not, not till this is over.”

“Please just don’t tell them I’m dead. Not unless you are sure.” he sat watching DC fall behind them as the man made phone calls. He looked at his feet while the realization that he may never see his friends again, the man who never knew he was so deeply loved may never hear those words from him, cowardice aside, he may not have the chance. Would they even know under what circumstance he left them?

“Are you okay Dr Reid?” his host asked actually sounding like he cared.

“No.”

“I will do everything in my power to get you home.” the promise held compassion but sounded completely hollow.

“My mom.” He looked torn enough to make the man almost reconsider.

“I will take care of her.”

“Can I write to her? To them?”

“I’m sorry.”

“I really doubt it Mr Claymore.” he gathered the sleeping rat in his hand and began to set it to home, not really giving a shit what the guy thought.

~~~~~~~~~~

Two months later:

Spencer sat at the bar, nursing a whiskey and studiously ignoring the men at the back. He had been summoned by the third man from the right, finally noticed, now to be interviewed and hopefully initiated. He’d seen those that made it, nobody had seen those that didn’t

No one would mistake the man for anything but what he was. Wealthy, entitled, and a psychopath. He was a brilliant criminal. Laundered corporate funds embezzled from fortune 500 and close to it companies. The CIA had sent three men hoping to get into his records. All three were returned to their respective offices, alive but injured, a crystal clear message.

“Mr Lewellynn? Mr Clayton will see you now.” The man Spencer knew as DeSoto said menacingly.

“Thank you.” he answered slamming his drink and walking confidently across the bar. Clayton looked at him if the eyebrow said anything, impressed.

“Matthew, so glad you could come, please sit. Would you like another?”

“No thank you, Sir, one is enough.” Spencer sat between the two women Clayton motioned him to.

“Tell me, why should I hire you?” the criminal asked him cheerfully.

“You need an accountant. I am one. You wanted the best Mr Sawyer had, I don’t know if I am but here I sit. You wanted someone without ties I have no one.” Spencer shrugged hoping to make the woman next to him quit sucking on his ear.

“Not good enough.”

“I am revoltingly observant.”

“How does that help me?”

“I am aware of what you want from me. I am not naive nor am I intimidated by the work required or your muscle. I will be as honest as I can with you, when will that courtesy be returned?” Spencer pushed the blonde off of his neck, stood, and pulled off his coat then opened his shirt. “You could just ask to see if I am wired, much less groping from your lackeys. Want to see under my balls as badly as Thing Two did? Yes, I am armed, I carry a Smith and Wesson 38 revolver in a holster on my right ankle. Yes, I know how to use it, no I will not hand it over.” Matthew growled.

“You are refreshing I will say that. What else have you observed?” Clayton waved DeSoto back, snickering as Spencer made a show of adjusting a knife back in his sleeve.

“The man on your left is devoted to the point of blindness, so I am assuming family of some sort. DeSoto is also loyal but for a price, he would leave you hanging, but you know this. The big ape on your right is a cop. Not sure which branch but definitely law enforcement of some sort. He sneers as you speak, can barely stand to be in the same room with you. I think you suspected something but he is so good at making examples of your enemies you have a hard time believing. Oh and DeSoto is sleeping with Thing One.” The big man he just revealed gave him a slight nod and prepared for his exit. Reid hoped the extraction team was outside like planned or he just sent this man to the morgue or rehab.

“This true Art? You banging Heather?” Clayton ignored the man being shuffled out amongst cries of innocence and begging to be heard.

“I wouldn’t say it in those words, Sir.”

“How would you say it?” Clayton asked wide-eyed.

“I love her.” DeSoto stood straighter looking into his boss’s eyes.

“Good for you. Nice to hear. Heather deserves a good guy like you. No more groping for you.” The woman smiled brightly and stood taking her lover’s arm.

“That leaves you, Matthew.”

“You can beat the shit out of me if you want, just take me longer to start work.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Two months later:

Spencer set his cane next to his desk and waited for Clayton to bring him the ledgers. Even with the two weeks of healing time, he had caught him up faster than any of the others. As it was, he would need surgery for to his bad knee. During his "questioning" one of Clayton's minion had stabbed him, defying his boss's order not to permenately damage him. At the agonized shout from the first thug, Clayton had rushed into the room fury wafting around him, he had seen the man on the ground in a fetal position clutching his jewels, while Spencer lay unconscious from pain. He was secretly proud of the thrashed kick to the groin producing a satisfying pop stopping the man from removing his pants to see 'what the pretty little minx was hiding under all those layers'. The man he kicked was wary around the new accountant, the man that stabbed him was still in a rehab facility. 

Every night he went home to his shabby apartment fed his three tanks of rats, took the big black one from its cage and wrote down everything he had seen that day. Hotch sat perched on his shoulder either bathing meticulously or grooming his master. When he was finished with that he would put the pages in an envelope and set it in his shoe under the coat rack in the hall. He would then make dinner pulling the others from their cages and talk to them about anything that came up. Sometimes Tina would come over for help with her biology or Pharmacology homework. She would laugh at the little animals as they listened to him like well-trained dogs. Hotch in his smart red collar always on his shoulder, Morgan in blue, Emily in green, JJ in sunshine yellow, Rossi in black, Garcia in multi-coloured jewels, Diana in white. She was still so small. Tina had the other offspring she had named him Uther. Uther lives happily with Caramello. Caramello was nursing her first brood. Spencer had his eye on the little cream males, Tina promised him them as soon as he had voiced a preference. 

Clayton set the ledgers in front of him and let his hand run down Spencer’s back, and he sighed. Spencer bit his cheek to stop himself from protesting, he did not want to anger this man, and it took very little to piss him off. Strong fingers slid around his waist and cupped him. Spencer closed his eyes trying to keep himself as still as possible. He knew what Clayton wanted, and knew giving some concession would ingratiate him to the man. Clayton was attractive, solid, shorter than Reid, and persistent, he was moving slower than Spencer had expected. In this one thing, he had patience, he wanted Spencer to be willing, it would feed his ego. To have broken down Spencer's resistance, to make him a willing conquest. The CIA wanted him to do whatever was necessary to get Clayton's trust, including sex. Reid's Bisexuality was one of the reasons they had recruited him. In a different situation, he might find himself attracted to the man. He leaned back at a gentle tug and let the nimble fingers open his pants, a strong knock ended the touch.

“Later.” Clayton purred.

“Okay, Sir.” Reid sat forward waiting for the man to become irate, again.

“One day you will say my name, and then you will be mine.”

“I may Sir.” 

“I am a lucky man.” Clayton kissed his temple then left him alone locking the door behind him. Spencer was alone for the next ten hours.

Ten hours to beat himself up over how his body had reacted. Ten hours to hate how desperately he wanted to be touched. Ten hours to ache with the self-imposed exile. He was becoming touch starved, he let no one near here, not even Tina touched him. He was beyond lonely, he was alone. And honestly, they were two different things.

Every Friday Spencer went to the Bodega on the corner of his street and met Dugan, his handler. No physical information exchanged hands as it all was sent in the mail from the tobacconist across from his work, he spoke only about his interactions and how his life was going. He said nothing that Dugan could use to tell Clayton or anyone else of concern. He didn’t trust him. It pissed the man off to no end.

Another week down, more numbers whirling in his head. Clayton opened the door and waited patiently for Spencer to pack up the pages, he gave them to him and sat back down. “Come with me, I’m having a little party downstairs, I want you there.”

“Thank you, Sir.” He’d never been invited before, he went on high alert.

“I want you to meet a friend.” Clayton shoved the pages into the safe and after pressing some buttons the door latched and they walked out. Dugan sat in the circular booth his boss and friends normally occupied, a glass of champagne in his hand. He saw Reid and offered a salute with his glass.

“ Mr Hymes what are you doing here?” Spencer asked getting pushed into the seat across from him.

“I just thought Mr Clayton should know who he has working for him.”

“I’ll bite, who?” Spencer sat back calmly.

“You are a Fed Mr Lewellynn.”

“Really? Who told you this?”

“I don’t care how he knows, he has proof.” a photograph landed on his lap, he looked at it and blurted out laughing.

“Oh my god. Are you serious? This is the best you got?” Spencer handed it back to Clayton.

“How do you explain the FBI vest and gun?” Clayton asked menacingly.

“I went to a training course at the Academy at Quantico when I was 21, I was refused on account of my physical test scores. It’s in my resume, I scored top in my classes, but couldn’t run or fight worth a shit. Not agent material. I mean look at me.”

“How do you know Mr Hymes?” 

“I met Dugan on campus during my library sciences classes. I was assigned to be his tutor and we became friends, at least I thought we were. I meet him every Friday at the Bodega for lunch and to visit. I told him about my job and with whom I worked. He asked a ton of questions that I couldn’t or wouldn’t answer. As soon as I told him I was conflicted in my attraction to you he became insistent I should become your lover. I got suspicious and began recording all of our meetings if you would like I would be happy to let you listen to them, Sir.”

“You recorded your lunch visits with your friend?”

“I am under no delusion who I am working for. I am conflicted about sex, not loyalty. I told you I would be as honest as I could with you and I have been Andrew. I will not go down out of someone's jealousy or greed.” Spencer shot Dugan a dark look.

“Come with me, I’ll take you home.” Spencer stood and let Clayton wrap his arm around his waist. The man nodded at DeSoto and turned them away.

Spencer unlocked his apartment door and let Clayton inside. His pets were vocal and the man went to them laughing. He gathered the tapes he had made and offered them to his boss.

“I trust you, Matt.”

“Please, I don’t like the thought of you having doubts.” Andrew slammed him against the wall kissing him like his life depended on it. He hesitated and the man drew back.

“Only what you can give, I will earn the rest Matthew.” The man grinned when he nodded. Andrew kissed him hard and empty, when he roughly felt his new lover’s body moving with him but physically unresponsive, it seemed to incite him.

The older man looked in the kitchen behind him and saw the bottle of olive oil on the counter. Reid was spun and slammed over his table, no love or passion, all possession, and greed, somehow that was better. He wasn’t even naked, pants dropped to his thighs. It was over quickly and he never got hard to get remotely close. A quick clean up and Clayton left with words of a better apartment and finer belongings, and a handful of tapes that would incriminate Hymes. Spencer took a scalding shower, pulled his pets from their cages and let them run on his bed while he tried to understand how emotionless sex was supposed to be satisfying. Hotch stood on his arm bathing while he cried himself to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~

Six Months:

Andrew came for him at six. He was nervous he was never let out of the room before nine. He was led by the hand down to the club. Paraded around like a trophy sloppy kisses and pats on his ass, left him blushing in humiliation, but his host was thrilled. At eight sharp they left for Grande's for an elaborate dinner. At ten thirty they were pulling up to Clayton’s Apartment building. He should have known.

Penthouse two was half of the 21st floor of the building, He exited the elevator full of pterodactyl sized butterflies, he knew Andrew’s penthouse was number one on 22.

“Relax Honey, I got you a surprise.” Andrew was giddy as a child.

Penthouse Two opened with a key card, Clayton marched in and smiled arms wide open showing the place off. He was perplexed walking uneasily through the open area, he decided to look into the first closed door and nearly dropped at seeing his pet’s cages set just as they had been at his efficiency only on sturdy stands.

“Now I don’t have to think of you living in that hellhole. This is yours, Honey.”

“Andrew. My Gods, I can’t afford this.”

“I can, I take care of what’s mine.”

“I don’t know what to say.” Clayton wrapped around him nipping his neck.

“Say thank you.”

“Thank you, Andrew.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Nine Months:

Andrew left after his shower as always. Spencer pulled himself out of the bed, his body sore and tired. He went into the bathroom and turned on the water as hot as he could stand it. He scrubbed wincing at the newest marks of Andrew’s vigorous lust. He stood in front of the mirror and didn’t recognize the man reflected back at him.

He wanted to go home.

Nine fucking months. He had been working for Clayton for nine months. He had turned over thousands of sheets of detailed pages. So much more evidence than they should need. No one ever contacted him, no new handler, no anything. 

He pulled his pets from their cages and set them to roam, nuzzled Hotch and got out the small laptop he had bought from Tina. For the last two months, he had been painstakingly encrypting everything he had learned. Hours of information, he was almost done, just a few more days. He jumped as the alarm went off on the clock next to him, turned it off and paid attention to the team running happily around his Penthouse. Jack and Henry were now out with the rest brown and maroon collars newly affixed. He had to bring them along, they kept him sane, Kept him attached. 

“We will be home soon.” Hotch gently burrowed under his collar.

~~~~~~~~~~

Twelve Months:

He sat in the office shaking. Andrew was ranting at him about the laptop he had found. He’d not given Matthew a computer. His eye was almost swollen shut, lip bleeding, nose broken.

“Andrew, please listen.”

“WHAT?”

“I have had that since before I moved. I only use it for school. My thesis is on it. I have to submit it online. You knew that you approved my taking the course, you set it up. Upjohn has been through it. I never hid it from you. Yes, it was in the drawer, I keep it in there so the rats don’t mess up my work. Please.” He cringed as his boss raised a hand to strike out.

“ANDREW! Dear God, what are you doing?” Vince asked mortified.

“I..He had...Mind you're own business.”

“This is my business. Andy look at him. Fuck man. He is telling the truth. I helped pack all of his shit, It is part of the inventory. He has voluntarily given it to Up every time we have asked. It’s nothing but school shit.” 

“It’s encrypted Vinny.”

“WHAT? Oh my god, what did you do? My thesis.” Spencer cried unable to keep his composure any longer.

“Why would he encrypt a fucking paper on Linguistics?”

“I didn’t Drew I didn’t. You did.” Spencer sobbed.

“Let me see it, Boss.” Upjohn asked again. A few minutes later he asked quietly. “Matt? What is your password?”

“A71P77D56F1908.”

“Jesus, it’s only encrypted because you broke into the damn thing. Look here, a thesis. Just a damn paper for school.” Upjohn handed the machine to Andrew furious. 

Vinny squat in front of Reid and checked his pupils. “He needs to go to the hospital.”

“Why?”

“Besides the concussion? He’ll need his nose set and stitches in the back of his head. You are a bastard Andrew.” his lover’s brother picked him up easily, and with Upjohn and Heather’s help they carried him to the car and left.

“He will be so mad at you.” Spencer whispered.

“Perks of being the older brother, he don’t scare me, kid.”

“Okay. I didn’t have anything wrong on it, Vinny.”

“I know.” 

He lay quietly just glad he had sent his programme to Garcia and changed the hard drive the night before.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Sir, are you like uber busy?” Hotch looked at her ready to try Jack’s new favourite word on her when he saw her face.

“No, Garcia come in.” She sat in the chair he pointed at and looked around like a caged animal. “What’s wrong?” he raised an eyebrow when she wordlessly handed him a file. He glanced at her and shrugged unsurely. She fluttered her fingers and he turned the page. He nodded and as if he was signing for her wrote to meet him at the cafe a few blocks from work for lunch. She smiled relieved and thanked him way more than necessary.

He looked at the full tables and finally saw her nestled in the back. He sat down and smiled, she had ordered for him. Perfectly.

“Okay, I am so not like wasting your time okay? I was worried about saying anything at work. I'm running a sweep of all of the offices right now, if there are bugs I will get rid of them. I don't think there be but yeah right so I got scanning.”

“Let me know if you find anything, I will take care of it. I know you aren't wasting my time, I can tell how upset you are. What has you so frantic Penelope?”

She squeaked when he said her name. “I got this really really nicely encrypted e-mail at home Sir. Like holy crumb encrypted. I haven’t been able to get close to figuring it out, though I haven't had a lot of time.”

“Should I be worried about you?” he leaned forward protectively.

“Oh no Sir, I don’t think so. I mean it has hand-written encryption as well as encryption software encryption. It’s encrypted encryption.”

“I must say that was the most literate use of the word I have ever heard. Why are you so upset by it?”

“It came to me from Jackson Henry Clooney esquire.”

“We are slow right now, every open minute I want you on it.”

“Do you think it’s from him, Sir?”

“I do. Between us only. I know it will be hard but as soon as we know we will tell them. I can’t afford to have this taken from us.”

“I will not blink for the wasted time.”

“How can I help?” he was excited in a way she was giddy about, a light he hadn’t had in months was twinkling in his eyes.

“I could use an encryption hardware upgrade.” her jaw dropped when he handed her his personal credit card.

“No expense Penelope. I mean it.”

“I understand Sir.”

“On your private computer. It has no limit, use it.”

“Um Hotch, Sir?”

I. Don't. Care."

“Yes Sir.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Andrew sat next to him petting his hair. Every time someone asked what happened the hand fisted in it pulled. The “I was mugged” popped out easily after the umpteenth time. 

Andrew was amazed when he refused his advances. An explanation of pain and fatigue soon soothed the man, and he was taken to his penthouse and put to bed by Heather and Connie. They stayed until he fell asleep.

He awoke to Hotch scratching furiously on his cage, then a few seconds later his alarm. A quick hard drive change and another two hours to write more information and send it hard drive change pets let out and back to bed, he was laying on his side the warm little bodies stiller than you would expect as Andrew checked on his boyfriend. Like clockwork. Andrew pet little Diana and walked quietly away. He shivered worried when the clock would break.

~~~~~~~~~~

*Lunch?* 

+Sounds good. Paulie’s 11:30?+ Hotch was actually happy to plan this lunch. She had become a deep confidant over the last few weeks. He really regretted all the time he had wasted not being closer to her. To the team. Garcia had opened his eyes, wide. He had set up playdates with Jack and Henry to find time with JJ and Will. Found a companion to go to the gym and run with, in Morgan, it didn’t hurt his physique either. Took to debates with Emily about of all things food. He learned that being Rossi’s wingman had perks of enriching their friendship, by becoming a weekly event date or not, but mostly he learned that the dark spot he had felt growing for the last year was a yearning for a certain genius. Last week he had ended a friends-with-benefits relationship with a woman when Garcia literally smacked him and told him he was in love. He especially enjoyed the dummy part.

*Sure.*

“I got another one.” Garcia said even before he sat down.

“Any keys to decipher them?”

“No. He’s really working to keep them secret. I get one once a week. The last two are shorter like updates.”

“He will give us the key when he can, keep working on it.”

“I will don’t you think I won’t. I need to see my Boy Wonder, he’s got some ‘splainin to do.” she waved her fork in a swirly punctuation mark.

“He can’t help being sent under Penelope.” Hotch sighed.

“I know that. These mad computer skills. He’s been hiding from me. I have techy brethren right next to me and he hides this link from me. He is gonna explain that to me almost as soon as he gets back here the little turd.” he had to cover his mouth to stop from having an extremely embarrassing food expulsion at the force of his laugh. “Have you decided what you're going to do when you see him?”

“I like your last suggestion.” he said a blush creeping up his neck.

“I have given you many in the last five weeks.” she eyed him like a hawk.

“I think I might just bend him back like Ginger Rogers and kiss him in front of God and everybody.”

“Oh I need to have my camera ready for that. That has some nommy possibilities.”

“I agree.”

“You look good smiling like that Aaron.” she said wistfully.

“I still think you should take the exam Pen.”

“Nope, not a profiler. I am just the Oracle, and we see all. I know he may need to settle but you better not let him wait forever. He’s gonna need you, like Aaron you. Like this you right here you. You aren’t going to let me down are you Astaire?”

“No Ma’am.”

“Oohh use that Southern accent gets em all Jello kneed.”

“He likes Jello.”

“Yes he does.”

~~~~~~~~~~

It had been two weeks since he had let Andrew touch him. He was only able because Vinny kept his brother in line. It wasn’t going to last, and they both knew it.

Hotch munched a sweet potato chip on his shoulder while he sent the next message to Garcia, and he had finally chosen how to send the key. He hoped they were looking if they were sure he was well covered they would worry but have that blanket of faith in the agents covering him. He hit send, and prayed the message got through.

~~~~~~~~~~

Rossi burst into his office making him scratch a dark line of ink through his report. Dammit, he hit print again. “Yes, David?”

“You know I am fully capable of texting.”

“Yes, I have proof on my phone.”

“I just don't get the new lingo, which pleases me to no end.”

“I am aware.”

“I got a text I can’t understand.”

“Okay shall I decipher it for you?”

“I think you need to look.” he was way too excited for an unknown text. It was from YourEideticReider. Hotch snatched the phone and looked at the message.

He waved his friend into silence even though they had removed three seriously old bugs from his office he had no intentions of saying anything out loud about this. Hotch quickly punched in a number and said: “Penelope Dave got a weird text I can’t understand, you get this lingo, can you..” She burst through the door with manic grabby hands. The squeal was painful but the instant tears made him laugh, much to Rossi’s confusion. The loud kiss to the older man’s cheek was not helping.

“I need like an hour. No, I’ll make it less. Yes less, um find out where we are having brunch right okay brunch. Seriously so much to do. Bring your tablets I have updates yes. Okay going now. You are my fave at this second.” and she was gone.

“I’m her fave.” Rossi said, “Let me know when brunch is.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Spencer put Hotch into the travel box he had set up. Tina was driving through Virginia to Florida to visit her parents before classes restarted and she had promised to drop his pets off to Hotch. He offered her money, and she only took it to stop him from doubling it. He was not going to tell her he had set up a fund for her schooling. If Garcia got his messages. He tucked the hard drive and tapes of handler and Clayton’s client meetings in with Hotch and hoped he would give it to her if no messages had gotten through. 

Mimi came in with his dry cleaning and he loaded his pets onto the cart. She was another one getting a financial reward. She was made of steel, soft as silk. Old enough to retire, but taking care of four grandchildren and their sick mother was wearing her thin. He gave her a hug and the note for human Hotch. She was taking his dirty laundry when Andrew walked in.

“Hello beautiful.” the man gave her a hundred and she left before the pets could announce the secret.

“ You are in a good mood, Andrew.”

“Yes Honey I am. You have a clean bill of health and I want to celebrate.” Clayton grabbed his ass as he nibbled on his neck.

“I’m kinda bummed tonight, can we eat first maybe?” Spencer made himself stay relaxed.

“Why are you bummed?” Andrew did not care.

“I sent my rats to their new home. Surprise.”

“Oh. You did that for me?” Drew smiled like a shark.

“You hated them. I thought it would please you.”

“I didn’t hate them.” he chuckled at his lover’s bitchface. “Where do you want to eat?”

“I ordered Thai.”

“You are way too good to me.” Spencer tried to hide his nerves as he was drawn onto the couch.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Okay It is totes from our Junior G-man. The first page is a letter to you Bossman. The rest is the encryption key.” He opened his tablet and scanned. “It’s only on yours Hotch.”

He read it outloud.

Aaron

I didn’t want to leave. I never wanted to go without telling you, but the moment my naive ass sat in that damn car. These last few months have been the worst. I have been alone for months now. I haven’t had a handler or a contact. So I sent everything to you guys. This is everything I have audited from at least the last seven years. Everything I have seen and heard since I got here. I know there is enough to indict I know it.

I’m sending you my only solace in these months. Please take care of them, the physical evidence is with them.

I’m asking you all to stay away, I have endured too damn much to lose this now. I do not know why I was left here, why I was forgotten. I have done everything asked of me. I have done the worst thing to you, and you never even knew.

I’m going to try to get away the moment I do, I will call. I will call you. Because no matter how much the team means to me, no matter how much I love them all. It’s the thought of you that has kept me strong. I have come to realize how much I love you. Hell, I knew before all of this, but you were so much more than I could hope for, so much more. Even if you don’t reciprocate it needed to be said. Know that Aaron, you are my destination. I should have said that to your face, to see what you thought the instant I told you, to realize if you could, but I am not sure I will see you're soulful eyes again. Gods that thought hurt.

He won’t let me go willingly. I’m not supposed to be scared, I am. I'm becoming resigned, which is why I have to try now. While there is still a chance to make it to my destination and be forgiven.

I’m used, tired, and lost. I am coming home.”

Eternally Spencer

“He’s been with Andrew Clayton.” Garcia said solemnly, the man's reputation was well known.

"Cristo tutti potente." Dave sighed pained. The whole team reacted. (Christ all mighty)

“Call Richmond and tell him we need him here now.” Hotch growled. “Let’s get this sorted, I want to be ready before he gets here.”

“He wants to know why?” Garcia huffed.

“Tell him it’s movie time.”

“He’s on his way.”

~~~~~~~~~~

He was moving. He had refused Andrew outright. He had stood up and ready. This time he fought back, he didn’t win but he didn’t lose. He made his eyes focus and tried to get out of the arms that were carrying him.

“No, Matt. Hold still. If we stop now I can’t save you.” Vinny pushed past Heather and to the waiting car. “It’s not the best but he won’t find you. Here it’s disposable. Call someone as soon as you see street lights. The bag has the ledgers, yes I know what you are. I can't control him anymore, I can't do this." Vincent pushed a towel into his belly.

"He's gonna kill you." Spencer scoot back making sure his legs were inside the car. Heather tossed bottled water and towels at Vinny before she took off with DeSoto.

I know I just need time to get my wife and kids somewhere safe. You drive until you run out of money, get him home. Shit, this is all I have.” Vinny told the driver, handing over a crumpled wad of cash.

“Run with them. I can protect you, Spencer Reid FBI, call me at the Bureau, I will take care of you, of them." Spencer grabbed his wrist, using the pen in his inside pocket to write down his number on Vinny's arm.”

“Christ Kid. I’ll find you.”

"Call me, one week. I can make you all disappear, you can start over. I swear it." Spencer held him fast, his words hard and sure.

"I will, I will call."

“Thank you.”

“Go.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron methodically fed each rat it’s measured scoop of food. Him rat sat nibbling a sweet potato chip on his shoulder. Garcia rat hung daintily from his tie. Jack was halfway up his pant leg. Rossi was staring at him sadly from the edge of the table. His cell phone rang. He couldn’t decide how to set them all down so he gingerly walked the few feet to his desk.

“Hotchner.”

“...” he strained to hear. He heard the whine of tires on the road, moving fast. Pained, rapid breaths, the crinkle of a water bottle.

“REID?!” he gently pulled the creatures from his body, dropping them into whatever cage was near. "Spencer?"

“Aaron, I got out.”

“Where are you?” Hotch rushed out of his office.

“Baltimore in a couple of hours. Can you bring money? He kept going to get me closer.”

“Yes. How much?” he stood at the railing. “BAU! I'VE GOT HIM!”

“Morgan Emily go get the SUVs, JJ grab Garcia, I’ll call Jessica, Will, and John.” Dave ordered.

“I need to know how much and where to get you, Sweetheart.”

“I’ll tell Cruz.” Anderson ran up the catwalk.

“There’s a truck stop off of the 95. They have an old fire engine.”

“I know it. How much? When will you get there? Do you need medics?” Penelope clasped his arm.

Rossi emptied his wallet, as soon as he counted everyone near them tossed cash onto Spencer’s desk. Garcia shoved her hand into Aaron’s pocket and emptied his wallet.

“We’ve got three grand.” Dave announced.

“Ten, you’ve got ten cash.” Cruz said slamming a bundle of money on the desk.

“Two hours. Yes, been shot. He wants a thousand Aaron. I’m sorry.”

“You tell him to get there in an hour and a half and he can have thirteen.” Aaron said his shoulders tight.

“He says not going to jail for me.”

“We don't care about him. Make, model, plate colour.”

“Maroon Continental, Drew1.”

“Garcia contact state troopers, we want that car escorted in and have an ambulance ready, he’s been shot. Thirteen thousand if he can make it in ninety.”

“Meet me Aaron.”

“Cancel that, copters on the roof in fifteen, we have people coordinating with State Troopers, tell him when he sees the roadblock take that off-ramp. We are flying him in.” John said in an almost panic

“Hear that?”

“Yeah he’s going about mach. I’m so tired.”

“You tell me about your day, or about bowling, or rats.” Aaron followed the team to the helipad.

“They made it?” Spencer sounded relieved.

“They are in my office right now. We are heading out. Stay awake for me Sweetheart.”

“I will if you keep talking.”

He paced by the black copter watching the medics get everything ready. Lights flashed up the ramp engines revved to capacity. The dark car skid to a stop, by order the medics waited a safe distance away. The back door of the car opened.

“One.” Reid yelled. Aaron ran over handing the pouch of cash to the man driving while helping his agent out. “You drive on to Tallahassee Dale, just keep going.”

“Good luck Matt.” the man drove off slowly just to be sure and then punched it. The team ran closer.

“I’m home.” Reid sagged in his arms. Morgan held his head while Aaron carried him to the gurney.

~~~~~~~~~~

“For Spencer Reid.” Eleven people stood rushing to hear. “I’m Dr Nyland this is Dr Wadsworth. He’s in recovery now. Amazingly nothing vital was hit by the bullet. He suffered from blood loss mostly. There are no fractures to his face or skull. He has a sprained wrist, his hands look like he went a few rounds with Sugar Ray, nine stitches in his arm, four in his calf. He looks worse than he is.”

“My turn.” Dr Wadsworth smiles. “I was able to repair the knee damage with Laparoscopic instruments. I removed a metal piece that looks like a knife tip, I put that with his clothes for evidence collection. He will be on crutches for about six weeks and then hopefully a cane for a few months. We are both under the mind it would be a bad idea to move him until he has a couple days to catch up.” there was a lie in there somewhere.

“Move him? We don’t want him moved.” Morgan snapped protectively.

“And you are?” Nyland asked.

“Aaron Hotchner.”

“You are Hotchner?” Wadsworth asked sceptically.

“Yes, why?” pulling his credentials from his pocket.

“You realize you hold his medical power of attorney?” Nyland queried.

“Yes. Why?”

“Come with me.” they stood at the end of the hall, two security men stood outside of the OR theatre doors, two cheap suits paced looking in the window.

“I do not know them.” Hotch said scanning the doctor's faces.

“Not yours then?”

“No. Why?”

“I am under orders from your agency to not let him alone for an instant. Those two introduced themselves as Aaron Hotchner and Derek Morgan. They have badges too.”Nyland informed them.

“FBI badges with those names?” Dave bristled, he was instantly on his cell phone.

“Yes. Somehow I believe you more.” the man chuckled when a handful of badges were thrust in his face. “I have him in the OR but we need the room. We can’t protect him like you can, we can move him if you can find a way with minimal jostling. I will travel with him." Nyland said.

“Richmond has sent a few men to clear the way. Our copter is still on the roof. We have medical personnel with it. He wants Reid on the helo and to FBI headquarters ASAP. He’s going on lockdown inside the walls.” Dave reported after the phone call ended.

“Agent Hotchner, how do you feel about a change of clothes?” Wadsworth asked a sneaky smile on his face.

“You go with them we got the Bobbsey Twins.” Morgan snarled.

Aaron stood with the doctors in a pair of scrubs getting gloves and masks on. He walked confidently with the other physicians as they discussed some procedure about he thought Reid’s knee. He answered as he had been instructed and they played up his “genius” and entered the closed off area. He was laughing as the second set of sterile doors closed behind him.

“Aaron.” came a relieved sigh the moment he was inside.

“That’s all I need.” Nyland chuckled when the two men clasped hands. “You are outta here Dr Reid. You help us get him ready, the minute the commotion begins out there we move.”

“Where am I going?” the rise in pitch stabbed Aaron in the gut.

“Headquarters. You have one hell of a safe house.” Aaron fought not to react when Reid flinched at his movement, he tenderly brushed his gloved fingers through his hair, he longed to feel it on his skin. Spencer was a tight line on the bed, eyes darting looking for a way to protect himself. Hotch stood closer, blatantly in a position to defend, he let his agent see that he still carried his sidearm.

"Okay, I'm okay." Spencer's teeth were chattering.

“You aren’t but you will be.” Aaron said calmly giving Spencer permission to be off balance.

Morgan shouted loud enough to announce the beginning of the arrest. With the efficiency of a trained SWAT team the three nurses, one surgeon, one SSAIC, and two medics were out the door and on the elevator to the roof. From the gurney to a backboard onto the helo and in the air took moments and they were landing before he could assess his subordinate.

“Just a few more minutes Dr Reid. Breathe I’ve got your meds, just try to relax.” Nyland soothed constantly as they jostled the half-conscious man into the building. Anderson and an impressive amount of armed agents were on the roof, and when the young man yelled in pain they took over the litter. Six men carried him as smoothly as possible to the sixth floor. Cruz met them and led them to an office Aaron had never seen used. It held a gaggle of people setting up a full-scale hospital room. They stood patiently as the bed was made. After a debate, the litter was set on the floor, and they tried to lift him easily, but he screamed, as he finally had stood enough.

“Just quit fighting Spencer, it’s okay. I will stay right here, I will not leave you alone. You are home you made it to your destination.” Aaron held his hand firmly. Garcia rushed in, pressing kisses to his forehead, running her fingers through his hair, cooing softly. Nyland drained a syringe into Spencer's IV, the young man closed his eyes drifting off into the soft voice and exhaustion.

~~~~~~~~~~

Spencer woke startled to a darkened room, with a soothing familiar smell. He looked to his left and saw a desk, leather chair, a wall of built-in bookshelves on one side, a Keurig coffee maker, bottles of water, an apartment fridge, and an empty counter on the other. His room at Quantico. He looked to his right and gasped. Aaron was right there, asleep in a chair his hand set lightly on his thigh.

“Hey it’s okay I’m here.” his soothing baritone washed over him. Aaron moved slowly like he would with a hospitalized victim.

“You could have used the cot, your neck must be killing you.”

“You were restless. Seemed to be better if I kept in contact.” the older man said easily.

“You look good.” Spencer teased, pointing out his old sweats and SWAT tee shirt.

“You look like shit.”

“I missed you.” Reid seemed to say that a lot.

“I missed you.” tentatively waiting to see where Spencer needed him to go, here in the middle of the night was the only time he talked about personal things. The private things he only shared with Aaron.

“Really?” he could have cried at the wonder in that one question, every damn time he said it Spencer was amazed that they said it back. He wondered if tonight was the night they finally broached the subject Spencer was avoiding. The relationship with Clayton.

“Yes, I missed you.” giving in to his desire to touch the man’s hair, he didn't react when the man flinched. “I missed you just as much as you missed me, Spencer. I read that letter and felt everything like I was vindicated. I missed you, Spencer.”

“I love you, I meant that.” Spencer looked him directly in the eyes.

“I know you did. I love you too. Oh, Sweetheart.” he wiped the tear falling down the young man’s cheek. Every time Aaron returned the sentiment, soft hazel eyes spilt over.

“I don’t deserve it Aaron.”

“Of course you do. Want to tell me why you don't think so?”

“No.” Spencer turned away eyes clouded with shame.

“I have read your reports, I know everything you understand that right?” Aaron made him look at him with a gentle hand on his chin.

“You read them all?”

“Yes.”

“Then you know.”

“That you were alone? That you were in a situation that was impossible to explain to anyone who hasn’t been there? That you were human, and gave in to loneliness, after months of solitude? That you slept with him?”

“Yeah.”

“We were not a couple. You did nothing wrong. You were not unfaithful even if you loved me. You have nothing to be ashamed of, and nothing to apologize for. I am not ashamed of my last lover Spencer, I stopped seeing her just a couple of months ago after a friend told me I was a dummy and in love with someone.”

“I knew the day I met him he was a psychopath. I knew he couldn’t love me. I knew he had warned everyone else to stay away from me. I was his. I was property. And I did it anyway.”

“How many people did you befriend?”

“Two. Well, I found out more when I left but cared for two people.”

“Tina and Mimi.”

“Yes.”

“How many people did you let touch you? Just casually? A pat on the shoulder, a hug, more than a handshake?”

“No one.”

“After the group of people you spend every day with and you are surprised by the fact that you needed touch?”

“I had never been with a man like that before.” he admitted face crimson with his embarrassment.

“Did he rape you, Spencer?” Aaron held his breath.

“No. I gave consent. I just...he was never... I wasn’t raped but I was completely used. Not once did he let me come, I only got hard a few times and then he took the greatest pleasure in making me soft. He was fast to strike out and when we became intimate I became the target. No matter who pissed him off I was his post. I let him. Over and over. I lived in a penthouse like a kept man and lay down every time he pushed, I look like this because I said no too many times. I stopped letting him touch me a few weeks ago after the last beating. Never once face to face, never once did he suck me back, not once did he leave me satiated. It always hurt more than it should, he always made sure it hurt. I was lucky if he used spit, felt fucking cherished if he used olive oil..”

“Christ Spencer, I am so sorry."

“He isolated me from any other social interactions, I went where I was led and got just what I expected. I had always said no, then he put his hand down my pants and I just let him.”

"Tell me."

“I was at work. Drew came in and shut me down early. Took me downstairs and there I am face to face with Dugan Hymes. Hymes told him I was a Fed, and I spun a tale that fit in with my backstory. I have no idea what happened to him, at that moment I didn’t care, I was just relieved he believed me. He took me back to my apartment and fucked me over my table. I was moved to the penthouse a couple of weeks later. Sometimes he would ignore me, sometimes use me five times a day. I sound naive but I was told to sleep with him, to ingratiate myself, and that was actually one of the reasons I did it, fear is another. I was amazed when it actually did get me closer to the secrets. I spent hours as arm candy just listening to him work. Meeting the people stealing money and corporate secrets. Standing silently by as he punished those who pissed him off or god forbid betrayed him. I had to go against everything I hold true.”

“I understand. It's harder than hell to stay silent.”

“Vincent hired men whose sole job was to make sure Clayton's enforcers didn’t kill anyone. Can you understand that? I stood there and let people get beaten. I literally held millions of stolen funds in my hands. Ate hundred dollar meals with thieves and psychopaths. I got a taste for caviar and champagne Aaron. I had sex with a man I despised, just to keep him from hitting me.”

“Yes I do, you know what I’ve done. I told you about my time in your shoes. I became the enforcer, the collector. I understand having a badge brand your skin out of shame and I promise you what I did saved those men’s lives, I stopped poison from hitting the streets. I may have hated the means but I never regretted the ends. What you did will mean the end of something a whole lot bigger. It will stop on that front and it is because of you. I enjoy caviar and champagne. I will be happy to indulge with you. I promise it won’t be the same as with him.”

“Really?”

“Yes, ask Emily I am a food snob.”

“I will ask you know?” Spencer chuckled appreciating how Aaron ignored his tears.

“I am aware of that.” Hotch let his hand squeeze Reid’s thigh, and then let go a bit too quickly.

“I am not traumatized by the sex Aaron. I am angry about it. Angry at myself for doing it. I’ve never been interested in Anonymous sex, don’t get me wrong, I have done it before. It’s never fulfilling. I need an emotional bond. I delayed until he was impatient, and I would drop my pants, and I convinced myself at least he wanted me, right. When he wanted me when I was used up, instead of telling him no I dropped to my knees, just for a break. He never held me, never slept in the same bed, if we used a bed.”

“Spencer, I will show you the difference Sweetheart. When you are healthy, I will spend hours showing you.”

Aaron smiled at the blush rushing up his neck. “How about soon?” bold fingers brushed his hip.

“Not without a doctor’s note.” Hotch chuckled.

“Kissing is not strenuous.” Spencer grinned

“If I do that will you try to get some sleep?”

“Cuddling. Cuddling is restorative.” Spencer raised up on his elbows meeting him halfway. He brushed their lips together softly, and Spencer sighed sweetly. A tease of tongue and he let the young man in, tentative and gentle their mouths locked. He overtook the kiss mapping every soft centimetre, memorizing the decadent flavour of his love. Aaron pressed harder at the lusty moan from Spencer, his body instinctively climbing closer as the heat from their want rose. The nurse came in on her nightly rounds, she chuckled at the guilty faces looking at her.

“Looks like things are just fine in here, you be careful with him.” she left just as quietly as she came.

“Well, I’ve never been caught before, puts a damper on things quick doesn’t it?” Aaron rest his head on Spencer’s pillow.

“Yes, yes it does.” He snuggled into the broad chest humming contentedly as strong arms held him tight.

“Good night Sweetheart.”

“Good night Aaron.”

~~~~~~~~~~

“I am loathed to wake them, I don’t think I’ve ever seen them sleep so peacefully.” Dave said just loud enough to rouse him. 

“The doctor has an early surgery he wants to see him at nine.” Penelope said clearly happy at their discovery.

“I’m up. I’ll be out in a minute if there’s time let him sleep.” Aaron said clearly.

“Yeah, ‘bout an hour. I’ll sit with him.” Penelope said they hadn’t let him wake up alone once in the two weeks he’d been back.

“He okay?” Dave followed him to the locker room. Hotch used his private shower key and Dave sat on the bench knowing this may be the only privacy they’d get in the building.

“Yes. He finally told me about Clayton and his relationship. Let’s just say I agree with Cruz, we should stay here for the bust.”

“If there is a bust.”

“The FBI has jurisdiction now, our bosses clashed heads, and Richmond played a few snippets from the tapes of Hymes and Clayton, and showed a tidbit of paper and the CIA shut the hell up. The deciding power made it clear who now is running this case. Richmond was jazzed according to Cruz. We are on the profile and Reid watch, he’s asked me to be his attorney, and the Bureau lawyers are going to come to help me prep him for court.”

“Just tell me he wasn’t.” the whole team had been worried about this.

“No, he wasn’t. It was consensual. Hymes told him to ingratiate himself if the issue arose. He resisted for months, got into a situation and chose the path of least resistance. The man was cruel, controlling, and detached. He was abusive, Reid flinches again." 

“He understands it is not betrayal right?” passing his friend a towel for his hair.

“Now he does. I hope. It was not the way a first time should be Dave.”

“No it isn’t. He seems to be fine with your closeness.”

“He made a very confident pass and followed it up with a kiss that made me forget my name. Hell, if the nurse hadn’t come in, it would not have mattered about his medical condition.” Aaron admitted shamelessly.

“Good for him.”

“In the building? Scandalous.” Aaron chuckled.

“Are you telling me you haven’t christened your office?” Dave asked mockingly shocked.

“No, I have not.” humour colouring his denial.

“I have christened mine. Damn, you are way too uptight. Live a little.”

“Suddenly it is a raging possibility.”

“Atta boy.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Spencer lay with his head on Aaron’s thigh. He had fallen asleep after the celebration of Clayton’s arrest. Spencer stretched halfway through the replay of the news. He lay silently watching as the report played again.

“Look at what you wrought. You alone brought that down. I am so damned proud of you.”

“For some reason, watching that news report made everything worth it. ” Spencer smiled.

“Not so scary anymore is he?”

“No, he looked small.”

“He is.”

~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey that’s what I needed today! Looking good Pretty Boy.” Spencer navigated as well as ever on his crutches, stopping at his boss’s door.

“Come in.”

“Hotch.”

“You got released.” Aaron smiled that million-watt smile.

“I am free. Here, light duty work release, flight release, psych release, and this one is for you.” Spencer grinned as the meaning of the release became clear.

“You seriously asked if we could…”

“Oh yeah. You have no excuses on that front.” Spencer rocked on his crutches.

“I’m staying Friday barring any cases.” Aaron could be just as bold.

“Me too. I’m going out for lunch, clothes shopping, and book gathering with Morgan. You need anything?”

“Sounds good. Maybe something sweet? When you return get your files caught up. The cases you missed are in that box. You will have a tail while you are out. Therapy at three, don't forget.”

“I won't. How many are going to be following us?”

“Two.”

“Got it. Jack is coming at five right?”

“Yes.”

“Physics magic?”

“In your room.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Spencer stood in the pet aisle of the pharmaceutical chain store, he was wandering aimlessly, waiting for the rest of the team. They had walked out of the shoe store and were instantly notified by their guard of the three men following them. Morgan contacted Garcia who told Hotch.

They were picking up essentials he was out of. Trying to look unaware. He moved to the next aisle after getting a new water bottle for rat Hotch, and a heating pad for rat Diana. He went to the next and meticulously read the labels and chose two bottles of the silicone and a box of condoms. From across the way he grabbed a package of Shea butter diaper wipes, a wipe warmer, and the refill bag. He checked out and waited for Derek to get what he needed. An innocent glance had him seeing Hymes. He texted the information to the team and sunk back against the wall.

“Where to now Reid?” Morgan stood in front of him protectively, he sounded upbeat but it was obvious he was on alert.

“Temple, and the Wax Worx.”

“Lead the way.” Spencer walked slowly through the toiletries section of the new age store. He grabbed a five-pound bag of fine coarseness Himalayan pink salt to add to his favourite cinnamon vanilla bath gel to make it a scrub, lotion, and massage oil. A new shaving cup, brush, and soap from the same line. “I want you to stay buried in the back for a minute, I’m running the perimeter, Hymes is not being as subtle as he thinks, the team is on the way.”

“I’ll be at the register.” Spencer assured his friend.

“Okay, we’ve got you, you know that right?”

“Absolutely.”

Spencer went through the snack aisle grabbing, a box of Pemmican bars, a bag of chocolate covered sunflower seeds, a bag of dark chocolate malted milk balls for Hotch, a couple bags of his favourite coffee beans, and a bag of assorted gourmet lollypops. He scanned the shop and made his way to the rear to check out. As the woman who owned the shop chastised him for not coming in for so long, he ran his fingers over the handmade stone jewellery. He was drawn to a small glass bottle with tiny heart-shaped Lapis stones in it, he spontaneously added it to his pile and continued to peruse. Nothing else caught his eye, he remembered he needed the special contact solution they sold and hobbled over to grab it. On return, he found another necklace like he had already bought and chuckled when she, without charge, wrapped them both together in a small linen bag. He knew not to argue, 'I make these little trinkets and I can give them away if I want dammit' was heard often in the store. Reid put it in his blazer pocket. 

Morgan returned, took the newest bags and followed him to Wax Worx. Derek rushed out to leave his bags in his truck. He crutched to the display of electric wax warmers. He found one that looked like a two-tier birdbath he grabbed it for Garcia along with sweet Lavender tarts, he got himself one that made him think of Poe's 'The Raven' and one that looked like a little fireplace for Aaron he decided to buy the Bourbon cubes for Hotch and Vanilla for himself he thought they would mix well. Reid added unscented wax pellets so the fragrance level could be tweaked for their own tastes. He smiled at a small sign that advertised free glass votive holders with the purchase of two selected scent votives. He was pleased to find his were amongst the sale and bought twenty-four. The woman at the counter looked at him funny. “I am finally getting my chance with him.” She beamed at him and offered up the selected coloured cups. He got six clear and six frosted, she tossed in six frosted pink promising him it was perfect for mood lighting. He figured Garcia would like them. Two large paper bags and two plastic hung evenly balanced so he could crutch out. He was halfway to the bench in the walkway of the mall, when a body formed to his back.

“You almost got me killed.” Hymes hissed wetly.

“I know the feeling. I will try harder next time.”

“This was so much easier when you were dead.” Hymes patted his hip, a small smile when he found no weapon.

“It’s not going to matter if you kill me, all of the tapes are with the joint CIA FBI task force. Including the one where you ratted me out.” Spencer scanned the hallway, he could see his team reflected in the window across from them.

“You're not stupid enough to wear a wire around your boyfriend.”

“He wasn’t smart enough to look. Much like you.” 

“You are going to walk quietly out of here with me.”

“Behind you.” Reid smiled shark-like at his tormentor.

“Your bodyguard walked out a few minutes ago, you are mine.”

“He is mine, asshole.” Hotch stood close enough that Hymes couldn’t turn around. “Your lackeys are already in our custody, step back five paces, link arms with the lethal lady, smile, and march.” Spencer staggered when the man obeyed, a firm hand on his lower back steadied him.

“I told you he would show.”

“Yes you did, but now that this has happened you are not going to be allowed out of the building for a while.”

“I finished my shopping, and I feel pretty confident my boyfriend would shop for me if need be.”

“I believe he would.” Hotch handed his crutches to JJ and Spencer draped his arms around Hotch and Morgan’s shoulders, a quick lift and literally surrounded by the team he was carried out.

~~~~~~~~~~

Three full days he had been on the stand. They had attacked his memory the first day. That lasted until just before the lunch recess. The judge had the bailiff get the docket list for one of the civil judges in the building, he asked him to memorize it and adjourned for lunch. The questions he asked were precise and small tidbits that may just be ignored. He answered exactly and the judge made them see his memory was not an issue.

The rest of the day was him detailing his expertise, his record with the FBI, then the manner of collection, and the way he had delivered the evidence to the CIA, and then to the FBI. Then attacking him for delivering sensitive information to his friends who were not involved in the operation.

Hotch had produced vast amounts of paperwork proving that the “friends” he had sent the info to were in fact FBI agents, who worked in tandem with the White Collar Crime unit who had an ongoing investigation into Andrew Clayton, and by receiving the detailed work of Dr Reid they were able to form and execute the arrest and cessation of the criminal activity. Going as far as saying by involving an FBI agent in the undercover operation the CIA had made the operation a joint investigation. Further by abandoning their operative Dr Reid’s relaying of the information to the FBI was the only logical course of action.

Day two was going through the information he had gathered with a fine-toothed comb, simple but exhausting testimony. 

Day three was the tapes. Hours of listening and answering random questions from all of the taped interactions with Clayton. He had tried to avoid Hotch’s face when the random sexual moments were played. Instead of embarrassment or disgust, he saw sadness and anger, then fury when Clayton’s lawyer made a point of asking what was occurring. The man was shocked when Spencer answered shamelessly. The judge called a recess when Clayton started palming himself.

Today was the personal attack. He was waiting for this. For four hours he took a beating that was meant to discredit him, unnerve him, and humiliate him. He was told to maintain his cool and answer only what asked concisely and impersonally. He had spent hours answering questions he was posed by random lawyers working for the Bureau. From his sexual orientation, to how many orgasms he had had during encounters with Clayton. They had almost been a script to today’s testimony. Clayton’s attorney changed tact mid-question, poking his last nerve.

“Can you tell me how long you were without assistance in the field?”

“Seven months, two days, 13 hours.”

“And you’ve explained that you informed on Mr Hymes to Mr Clayton that he was CIA, causing that vital back-up to no longer be there for you.”

“No. As I said before, Mr Hymes told Mr Clayton that I was a fed, I followed the script of my backstory, as I was trained, leading Mr Clayton to dismiss Mr Hymes.”

“Did you ask about Mr Hymes after that meeting?”

“No.”

“Why is that?”

“I didn’t care. I had my own person to save. I spent weeks earning his trust back.”

“You didn't care about your partner in the field?”

“He ceased to be my partner the instant he took money in exchange for revealing me. I did not go against my oath. I followed the guidelines of my mission to the letter. I did what I was ordered.”

“So becoming Clayton’s lover was an order?”

“Yes. I was told to do what I had to do no matter the cost to get the information needed. Hymes said that Mr Clayton’s attraction to me was just what we needed to catch him. He informed me that I was too and I quote, “give him a good fuck and the doors will open, Suck it up and be a man.”

“When did this relationship begin?”

“The night Mr Hymes revealed me. Mr Clayton took me to my apartment and knowing I needed to do something drastic before he decided to seek retribution against me, I allowed him to have intercourse with me.”

“Should we be proud of your sacrifice?”

“I think so, yes. I spent a little over a year, away from my friends and family, I collected over seven years worth of documentation including names, dates, account numbers, victims, and perpetrators. As well as the names of the people in Clayton’s employ starting at the beginning. I did all of this while being betrayed by my handler, forgotten by the agency I was sent there for, and without an exit strategy. I even managed to lose my virginity to a psychopath, all while being reported dead to the agency I was sent by. I escaped with a handful of cash and a gunshot wound to the abdomen. In just over three hours the FBI did what the CIA wouldn’t, with five e-mails, one text, one phone call, and a couple of helicopters they brought me home Then painstakingly investigated each crime still within the statute of limitations, arrested a man the CIA hasn’t had enough evidence to arrest in nine years of aborted operations lead by a man who is now under arrest, convened his process due speedy trial, and kept me alive through three attempts upon my life. Yes, I do believe you should be if not proud of, then grateful for my sacrifice.” Reid ranted without a change in pitch.

“No further questions.” Clayton’s lawyer sat down pale and shamed.

“We have no further questions for the witness your Honour.” the FBI lawyer said calmly.

“Thank you, Dr Reid, you may step down.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Spencer walked past Clayton without looking at him once. In the hall, he texted Hotch and fell in line with his gaggle of security.

~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron walked through the silent bullpen nodding at the men who volunteered to stay for Reid’s security. Normally he would find them involved in a game of poker or Blackjack but they were silent. Reid’s door was open and well lit, the man himself was not in the room. Instead of asking he fell onto the bed and draped his arm over his eyes, taking a few moments to relax.

He woke to the sweet scent of vanilla, the stark overhead lighting replaced by multiple candles giving the converted office a softness he was charmed by, his boyfriend lay on the cot under a Dr Who themed quilt Garcia had made him, with a torch reading one of his law books. That told him they needed someone to make a library run. He imagined Reid laying on his couch just like that, Jack curled up in his favourite chair watching tv, himself a willing pillow for his genius's head. He loved these visualized domestic moments.

“You looked so peaceful I didn’t have the heart to disturb you.”

“Thanks, what time is it?”

“Around eleven. It was quite difficult to leave you to sleep, it was not my first choice.”

“Why is that?” he propped himself onto his elbows.

“You, stretched out in my bed, it was an almost impossible dilemma.” Spencer stood from under his throw, wearing a pair of low slung cotton sleep pants, and the leather necklace with the stones in it. The regular tee and socks absent.

“Care to explain what your first plan was?” his eyes following the unintentional sultry movement of his love’s body.

“To ravage you.”

“How does that work?” he smirked as Spencer crawled up him making no contact but for the heat from his body and the cold glass vial. 

“It works a lot like this, only you are much more physical.” The confident mind-blowing kiss drew a moan from him making the young man smile, Aaron placed a sharp nip to Spencer’s bottom lip leading to the instantaneous drop of the lithe form above him. Unlike previous encounters, he lay on top of him not beside. He craved these nights, making out like teenagers, heavy petting, and fully dressed, intense orgasms. All timidly guided by Spencer. Not tonight.

Aaron took over the kiss, holding Spencer’s head in place his other hand under the waistband of the cotton pants gripping his ass tight. Narrow hips bucked against him grinding their erections together deliciously. Only the need to breathe made him break the kiss. His lover sagged against him completely overwhelmed. He took that opportunity to flip them onto their sides. He climbed off the bed removing his shirt. When the hazel eyes caught the matching charm against his chest, honey darkened to maple he opened his pants removing them and his shorts at the same time. Standing for the first time nude before his lover the man’s slow sweep of his form was powerful. 

“You are beautiful.” Aaron grasped the elastic of his sleep pants and a lift of narrow hips had Spencer naked as well. He had left his brace off, only the bandages to warn him to be careful. He took a moment to gather hopefully needed supplies and tucked them under the pillow. Before climbing onto the bed.

Spencer drew closer wrapping his arms around him tipping his head back giving Aaron access to the sensitive skin he could take hours lavishing. He rolled them and almost crowed when long legs fell open so he could settle between. 

“This okay Sweetheart?”

“Yes.“Hotch focused on chasing all the tension from Spencer’s frame. He moved from the gracile neck to the firm pecs, he blew across ducky nipples enamoured by just that breeze made them pucker, a firm lick brought a pleasant gasp, a nibble a sinful moan. Reluctantly he moved down sucking dark marks into the pale creamy flesh. Swirling his tongue in his belly button, got him a giggle and a buck of hips. He studied the cock before him. Uncut, long, a satisfying girth, and pretty as it’s owner. He licked from base to tip.

“Oh fuck.” nimble fingers gripped his hair painfully. “I can’t last.”

“Then don’t.” Aaron said swallowing him as far as he could. It took no time to get back into practice, he took it all swallowing around the head.

“Aaron, I’m gonna come. Oh god.” Aaron pressed him to the roof of his mouth drew in his cheeks, and hummed, drinking down every ounce of his release. Spencer pushed him hard making him sit up worried. 

“My turn.” Spencer took him into his mouth, tongue swirling around as he was deep throated in the first stroke.

“Christ Baby, that is sinful.” his hips jerked plunging his cock back into that feeling, Spencer groaned in approval. Hotch fell forward one hand on the pillows one knotted in silky curls. With a determination Aaron was so used to in other aspects of their lives, Spencer brought him to culmination, milking him dry and drawing them together in a filthy kiss.

Instead of depleting their need they only got more intense. Working to break each other apart. Willing their bodies to catch up with their fire. Feeding the hunger that only grew. Spencer bit him at the juncture of arm and chest bringing his half-hard cock to full in a satisfying instant.

“Let me make love to you Spencer.” the young man eyed him warily, then tried to roll under him. “No Baby, like this, so I can see your pleasure.” Spencer handed him the bottle of lube from under the pillow the lovely blush on his skin darkening.

Aaron slicked up his hand running those fingers along the cleft between plush cheeks, finding his opening clenched tight, kissing him deeply he gently massaged the pucker until his middle finger slid in easily.

“I need you to stay just like this, relaxed and calm.” Aaron placed a pillow under his hips.

“Okay. I’m okay.”

“It will burn Baby, but I don’t mean to hurt you.” pushing his one bent thigh until they both opened wide enough to settle loosely between.

“I know.” Spencer stare at his hand as he added more silicone lube to his cock. Those eyes didn’t blink as he lined himself to his Lover’s entrance, Aaron grabbed his hip hard grounding him and pressed forward steadily adding pressure, he groaned when his tip breached the barely resistant ring, slowly he eased himself into the warm velvet heat. Spencer stayed relaxed until he brushed his prostate, then he held his breath and slammed his thighs together.

“Breathe Sweetheart. Almost there. My gods, you feel so good. That’s it, you are perfect. So perfect for me Baby.” Aaron lay panting on the gasping chest beneath him praying his body didn’t release. “You okay?”

“Yeah. You are much bigger than what I’m used to. I nearly came.”

“You are so responsive.” Hotch lay on him short slow strokes just to pull them tighter, sweet deep kisses turning hungry and desperate.

“Please.” Reid looped his good leg around his waist urging him up. Aaron withdrew slowly just to feel every tight inch gripped around him. 

“Please what Sweetheart?”

“Harder, faster, deeper. I want more, I need to come.”

“Yesss.” Aaron snapped his hips, Spencer meeting him thrust for thrust. The young man made such intoxicating noises. Seemed to revel in his passion. A slight angle change and the lithe creature shrieked. Reid snaked his hand toward his cock, Aaron smacked it away. “NO, just like this Sweetheart. Just from me inside you.”

“Make me, come on Aaron, oh fuck yeah. I’m so close.”

“So hot, you are so beautiful, I need to feel you come around me, Sweetheart. Hurry Come now!”

Spencer arched hard, stomach drawn in tight, hands fisted in the sheets, babbling gibberish and random expletives before a high keen ending in the uncontrollable shout of his name. Aaron looked just in time to see his prick jump fluid jettisoning hard across his belly. Gripping the sharp hip bone and the top edge of the mattress Aaron let himself go. Setting a punishing pace milking his lover through his orgasm while chasing his own. 

“You feel amazing around me. Sonofabitch you are so hot, so tight. Yeah, keep moving, just like...I’m gonna come for you, Baby. Oh my god, Spencer.” Spencer watched Aaron’s eyes slam shut, head flew back, his arms flexed, belly clenched, hips froze as deep as he could go. Heat spread against his core. He rotated his hips, bringing gasps from Aaron’s lips soon the man again shouted as his whole body shuddered.

Aaron felt the tightness rebuild, familiar weight became too much, white light exploded behind his eyes, his bones shook, and he spilt again in his first multiple orgasm. He tried to angle away but collapsed unmovable on Spencer’s twitching body. 

“You back with me?”

“Almost. You are amazing Sweetheart.”

“I could say the same thing to you. I’ve never come so hard before.”

“I didn’t know men could have multiples.”

“You have no idea how beautiful it was to see that, you looked awestruck, euphoric.”

“Damn good description.” Aaron gently pulled out of his lover and fell bonelessly along his side. Spencer was somehow more coordinated and pulled out a small pile of warm wipes cleaning them up. He tossed him a pair of sweats that fit remarkably well redressed in his sleep pants, set a glass disc on all of the candles and was snuggled against his chest before the last one was out.

“I love you, Aaron.”

“I love you too. Are you okay?”

“I’m thinking too hard.”

“Talk it out.”

“I just made love for the first time in my life. I am comparing this to what I’ve felt in the past.”

“It’s normal I am not offended. Go on.”

“You are twice the size, much stronger, and insanely passionate. Yet it never hurt. I feel, relaxed, cherished and loved. That is overwhelming. My heart felt everything. My mind was totally disengaged, I was only aware of you, feeling full, and pleasure.”

“That is how it should be Spencer. I am comparing you too. I have never felt so intimately complete as when I was inside you. When you responded to everything I did I was pleased and relieved. When you came it was one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen.”

“Relieved?”

“I’ve always had to hold back. Made to curb my libido, shamed of my desires and needs. You encouraged me, gave as good as you got, and nothing but love, trust, and pleasure was in your eyes. I was waiting for disgust.”

“You were brilliant. I would love to see what you have hidden, imagine what we can do unleashed.”

“Be careful what you ask for Sweetheart.” he let his hand travel down to cup his lover pleased to find him just as hard.

“Bring it on Babe.” thrusting into the hand fondling him.

“Tell me a fantasy right now.”

“If you tell me one.” Hotch nodded.

“I want you to shove me up against the wall right before we go to work, hold me so I can’t move and fuck me until I explode, then I have to spend the whole day a mess.” Hotch pushed his pants down rolling him onto his side back to chest.

“Oh damn you are a blessing. How about I shove a plug up your ass to hold in every drop, and take you as often as I can, keeping you full, nothing but my come slicking the way.”

“So hot! That you're fantasy?” Spencer moaned at his hand brushing his ass, It could be mistaken for teasing, but with how Hotch had loosened his grip on his chest, he understood it was a test.

“One of them. I want to fuck in my office, on the desk, middle of the day everyone out in the bullpen.” Aaron felt for rejection, for tension and found none, the final test before the point of no return, he nestled his cock in between those cheeks and held him fiercely.

“I want to ride you on the jet.” Spencer pressed back in invitation.

Hotch entered him firmly, thrusting fast, taking Reid’s hardness in his slippery hand. “Fuck! I want you to kneel.”

“I will kneel.”

“I want so much with you Spencer.”

“God, please. I’m gonna come.”

“Safeword sweetheart.”

“Sende.”

“ Meaning?” Aaron pinched his base staving off his climax.

“Submit, in Norwegian.”

“You are amazing. Gettin' close.”

“Yeah. Come on Aaron.”

“I love you, Sweetheart, keep talking, tell me.”

“I love you Babe, I want your everything.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Spencer paced the safe room in the courthouse. The judge had announced he had made his decision. He was more nervous now than any other day, the team was in Albuquerque. Anderson was sitting with him.

“ Dr. Reid, they are ready for you.”

“Thank you.” like a rock star he was led to the courtroom and seated between John and Cruz.

Clayton was brought in, he made a lewd gesture at him and was forcibly sat in his seat. They sat on hard benches, for over three hours listening to each count being read. 

**Counts one through 23, guilty. Counts 24 through 31 guilty. Counts 32 through 56 Guilty. Count 57 guilty. Count 58 guilty.** He texted Hotch.

++Yes! Brilliant. You did that, you made that happen. He will never see the outside again. You will never have to deal with him again.++

**Hymes.**

++His testimony will be taken on video, they will not let him out for that. How are you?++

**I cannot wait until I can pee alone!**

++Spence?++

**Lightheaded, SOB, queasy, jittery. :P**

++Take it Sweetheart. Before it escalates.++

**It makes me sleepy. :(**

++Please.++

**BRB**

**Ouch!!**

++I’ll kiss it better.++

**Eidetic memory.**

++Vivid imagination.++

**My public awaits.**

++See you Friday.++

**VIVID Eidetic memory.**

++ O.O ++

~~~~~~~~~~

“He’s at the hospital, getting an MRI on his knee and then to PT. He will be back before lunch.” Hotch explained to Rossi.

“He’s going to crash or rage. You ready Fearless.”

“Yes. I have no idea which he will do. The aftermath of Clayton’s trial has been what I fear is a calm before a storm.”

“How so?” Rossi asked.

“Knees bouncing on constant, fingers stimming, loss of appetite, sleeplessness. He is spending hours going through the transcripts.”

“Do you blame him? He was only allowed into the courtroom for his testimony. He wants to know what happened. He has never been so encumbered. Seven months locked in the building, only doctors appointments and PT as an escape. He is probably half insane from the restriction.”

“He actually is comfortable, says he likes living here.” Aaron informed him raking his hand through his hair.

“So still afraid.”

“Yes.”

“Think that may change with this?” Rossi smacked the internal memo on his desk.

“Don’t know. His fear of Clayton was nowhere near that of Hymes.”

“Betrayal will do that.”

“The messages he gets are savage. Very in-depth. I am afraid for him.” Aaron admitted, noticing Dave's concern before the man could school it.

“Has Garcia been able to track them?

“No. That is not helping.”

“Excuse me, Agent Hotchner?” a researcher in the Archives was fidgeting in the doorway.

“What is it Dan?” he left his voice firm but personable.

“I just got a text from Loki?”

“Okay?”

“I’m supposed to tell Captain America that he is alone in Midgard and needs the Avengers.”

“Thank you. Dave get him to Garcia, I want a save on that message and a GPS trace on that number. I’ll get the team.”

“How the hell did you figure to go to Hotch?” Dave asked rushing the man to the Tech’s lair.

“Seriously? Who else could it be? Who is Loki?”

“Dr Reid.”

“Oh that should have been obvious. I didn't recognize the number, he texts me often about getting cold cases for him.” Dan waited while Dave knocked.

“Gimmie.” Penelope attached cords to the phone and typed furiously. “He is about two miles away from his therapist's office. I have no owner information on the phone. He appears to be stationary.” the tech said no sign of her whimsy./p>

“What is there?” Morgan asked making her jump.

“It’s a base apartment complex.”

“Tell Hotch.” Dan scurried away. A few minutes later Morgan read a text and smiled.

“We are going on comm, there will be roughly fifty of us.”

“Fifty?” Garcia squeaked.

“Hotch called NCIS.” Derek revealed.

“Oh my, Team Gibbs?” she bounced excitedly.

“Yes.”

“There is gonna be some serious butt-whooping tonight!” Garcia cackled.

~~~~~~~~~~

Spencer, scoot back into the corner, holding the cell he had taken from the man who had grabbed him. He felt the back of his arm and winced, his fingers coming back wet with blood. The phone vibrated in his hand, he smiled relieved at the number he recognised.

++Hey Reidapedia, SitRep?++

**There are four, one female dyed aubrn, three male, one brn, one blnd, one s&p, dk blnd injured left in p lot of therapist in silver car. All wearing mics. All armed w/gun-knife. All dress cas.**

++Will contact locals. Can you vacate area? Many unarmed dependents?++

** Try. Wounded.**

++411.++

**Stab upper arm, on cane for knee.**

++Gibbs says stay.++

**Already out. Toward the office.**

++We are coming, BAU as well. My Penny sent me #. We were off base. Lots of Marines looking for you. Armed? Who is it?++

**Okay. No, they have my gun. Would say CIA but was sloppy, friends of related case. They want me dead Tone.**

++Gibbs says Rule 3, 27++

**Got it.** Tony called Aaron.

“Hotchner.”

“He is on foot, on the move, stab wound to the arm. Four perps. Says he is on a cane. Where are you?” DiNozzo answered.

“In front of the apartment building. Did he give a direction?”

“Trying to get to our office.”

“Distance?”

“Three miles through the trails.”

“Anderson and JJ on the trails. We will go block by block till we reach you.”

“Gibbs is going on the trails now.” Tony scoot into the driver's seat.

“Pity them.” Hotch said darkly.

“Me too.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Spencer leaned by the old car in the lot. He knew if he stood up the woman would see him. She seemed to have an extreme hate-on for him. Her face was a picture of fury and despondency. She was stopping him from getting inside the doors to safety. He had made it this far dammit.

**Who drives the Morgan?**

++Ducky++

**Tell him it’s been hit. Female UnSub right outside autopsy entrance.**

++Good job Reid.++ Tony relaid the information to Dr Mallard and then to the search party.

Dr Mallard came rushing out and stood at the side of his car ranting and raving about the damage to his precious car. He opened the door and fussed while Spencer crawled inside trying to stay squished on the floorboard of the two-seater. A loud phone call to Palmer got the Autopsy entrance door trundling up, Mallard drove around the lot and straight into the bay, the younger man with a wheelchair and Abby on his back were waiting.

“Well played my friend well played. Oh, that arm is bleeding quite a bit, let me take a look at you.” Ducky checked to make sure he wasn't in peril. "It's deep but nothing life-threatening. Ready for some stitches?"

“Sure.” Amazed when Palmer easily manipulated him and completely lifted him out of the tight space and into the wheelchair. Abby squeezed onto his lap and held him tight for the whole ride to autopsy. Ducky pressed the lockdown button and motioned for him to sit on one of the tables.

“I just got off crutches Duck, no way I’m hopping anywhere after that trek.” Jimmy and Abby lifted him and he was gently set on the sheet covered steel. “I left my cane on the trail, dammit. I might have broken it. The shorter brunette is not going to be very difficult to catch.”

“Here Spencer, it’s one of ours but you’ll be linked to everyone.” Abby gave him the earwig and fussed with his hair then his hand.

“I am fine Dabby.” he rested his head on hers. “Missed you.”

“I had to go to the Entomology seminar alone.” she pouted.

“I wanted to go.”

“Got some Dermestid Beetles, you have got to see them, they are so cute.”

“Sweet! I am jealous.” she giggled and moved over to Ducky’s laptop to go back to the search.

“Why don’t you lay down let me check that knee.” Ducky patted his shoulder paternally.

“I’m fine.”

“Of course you are.” The older man waved Jimmy over and they had him down to his shorts before he could really fight.

“Holy crap it’s cold in here. Seriously? Oh, come on.”

“I need to stitch this up, you got any allergies besides Opiates and Beta-Lactams?” Dr Mallard ignored his protests and Palmer quickly got everything ready to stitch him up. “The brace needs to go, I can’t see.”

“It’s fine. James, you're fingers are freezing.” 

“Not used to people complaining. Sorry, Spencer.” Skillfully removing the brace.

“It’s okay.” Spencer heard the static and went silent, work mode overriding his discomfort.

“The woman is not so subtly looking through every vehicle in the lot.” Abby said watching the CCTV from the parking lot. “The Marines have landed.” 

“Oh I wish I could see that.” Garcia said over the link.

“Here.” Abby clicked some keys and Penelope cackled as the woman was easily taken by twenty soldiers in full gear.

“You're knee looks swollen but fine, you will feel it later I am certain. We can get some ice for now. Roll onto your anterior give me a better angle to stitch that up.” Reid did as requested and was beyond thrilled when a warm multi-coloured long furred fuzzy blanket was draped over his lower body.

“Thanks Abby.”

“You're birthday present. I made it while you were gone.” she beamed.

“It’s brilliant.” Spencer pet the fur just because it was so soft, it was relaxing.

“Reid, description of salt and pepper suspect.” McGee asked quietly.

“5’11” 195 Caucasian. Brown jacket, black slacks, maroon tie, white shirt, gold-rimmed glasses, Sig in a shoulder holster, left-hand draw, wearing black gloves with the first three fingers missing on the left hand, should have blood on the knife he has in his left coat pocket.”

“Move just a little, please.” McGee’s voice was cold and hard.

“Can I help you, officer? My badge is in my right hand inside pocket.” the man answered crisply.

“You really should know better than to enter a military base without authorization, Agent Smalls.” Tim warned.

“We were chasing a dangerous suspect. Didn’t have time to ask. What are you doing?”

“Placing you under arrest.”

“For what?” the man growled.

“We will start with trespassing and move to the assault on a federal agent.”

“I have no idea what…”

“Shut up.” They all heard the scuffle and door slam. “Got him.”

“Really McObvious? Oh, looky here. Got a skittish male. Green jacket, black knit hat, sunglasses, blue jeans, oh Smith & Wesson revolver down the front of his pants, damn moron.”

“That’s my gun.” Spencer sneered.

“FBI on the ground!!” Hotchner snapped.

“It’s like watching ink in water.” DiNozzo chuckled.

“What?” McGee asked.

“So pretty as it disperses.”

“On the ground, flat on the ground.” Rossi ordered.

“Morgan cuff him. Emily search him, JJ shoot him if he breathes too loud.” Hotch moved like silk keeping the man covered while his orders were followed.

“Hotch. We need to take them to our house, but I am sure we can send them to yours eventually.”

“Sounds good DiNozzo. Heard anything from Gibbs?”

“No, he is silent running. Took the trail.”

“Need medics halfway down green, guys cuffed to a tree.” the man himself answered.

“Stealthy boss, we didn’t hear ya fighting.”

“By the looks of it Dr Reid is lethal with a cane.”

“Lethal?” the young man squeaked.

“Nah kid, he’s just still sleeping where you left him.”

“Oh okay. OW! Ow,ow,ow,ow,ow.” static let them know his comm was down.

“On our way in.”

“I’ll bring our guests.” Tony smiled charmingly as Emily sat in his car, while the others reloaded into their SUVs.

“He’s asked for Hotch, and asked if any of them have his go bag.” Abby announced.

“On my way, no didn’t take the time.” Aaron answered her.

“Okay, I’ll Viking lockers around here. Ducky should be done by the time you get here.”

“Thank you Miss Sciuto.” she sighed as the slight Southern accent softened the baritone voice down the link.

“I have a shirt in my locker he can have.” Tony said.

“I have a new pair of loafers you can give him.” Tim added.

“If nothing else load him up on gym gear.” Gibbs ordered.

“Kelly in receiving is a stick he might have something.”

“Okay away I go a pillaging.” all the comms went down as she closed out the link.

“I love her.” Penelope tittered.

“She is adorable.” Dave said.

“So this is about the Clayton case?” Gibbs asked the minute he was in autopsy.

“Yes Sir.” Spencer winced as another stitch was begun.

“You know better.”

“Yes Gibbs.”

“There, fine job if I do say so myself. I made them small and close. Mr Palmer will wrap that for you and we will see about the wardrobe Abby has gathered for you.” Ducky said going to wash his hands so Jimmy could complete his task.

“You made enemies.”

“How much do you know?” he sat up giving Palmer easier access.

“Not enough if this is what you are going through. Abs was under the impression you were just under guard until Clayton was incarcerated.”

“I can have the transcripts sent to you Gibbs.” Spencer chose a pair of black skinny jeans and one of the NCIS hoodies. He laughed when a black duffle bag fell out of the pile, still in its plastic bag. He stood folding the two pair of NCIS sweatpants one black one grey, the grey hoodie, the Grey Marine Corps tee shirt, the grey and the brown Marine tanks, the black Marine hoodie, the dark blue Navy sweatpants and hoodie, and the four NCIS tee shirts one grey, one white, one black, one forest green. He pulled open two out of six pair of socks balling up two and slipping on the white one and setting the black next to his brace.

“You do that. Damn, she grabbed you one of each.” Gibbs chuckled as the young man packed.

“Reid?” Hotch entered with the man sent to escort him, Gibbs waved the man away so only the ones deeply involved could listen.

“I’m fine Hotch.” Gibbs watched as the older man helped Reid onto the table, expertly settled the brace on his leg, slid the sock on his foot followed by the black suede loafer. Hotchner took the time to inspect his subordinate, verify he was really okay before he spoke.

“How the hell did you get on base?” Aaron wondered, he knew his badge could get him an escort to base commanders, but running on seemed questionable.

“My passcard.”

“Passcard? Do I have clearance?” Hotch looked at his agent amused.

“Um, maybe. The question might be can I discuss it?” Reid grinned back.

“Maybe? What is your grade?” Hotch teased.

“FBI about the same as Richmond’s. NCIS just above Vance. CIA above yours. NSA top secret.” Gibbs chuckled at Hotch’s face.

“He worked a case with us while he was in the Academy. Wouldn’t leave the Bureau, so I got him on as a consultant. He has proven invaluable. Works mostly with Abby and Duck, but I can get us a profile if I need one. Spends a lot of time in MTAC, if he's on-site without my team.” Gibbs explained.

“Impressive.” Hotch responded proudly.

“Yes, he is. Rule 12.” Gibbs glared at Reid.

“Way too late. Rule 51.” Spencer shot back.

“Good point. You going to help me question them?” the lead NCIS agent asked the lead FBI agent.

“Absolutely. Can I speak to him in private please?” Gibbs went into the hall with Dr Mallard, Palmer went to change from his scrubs.

“Later Gibbs.” Spencer called.

“See you later Probie.” the Marine answered paternally.

“What happened to your guard?” Hotch asked tucking a curl behind his ear.

“I don’t know. Houlihan and Riggs.” Spencer said worriedly.

“I will put out feelers.” Hotch was concerned for the men. “You destroyed that cane.” motioning to the two splintered pieces.

“Yes I did.”

“Sit down for a minute Sweetheart.”

“Just say it.”

“Hymes is dead.”

“Okaaay? What happened?” Spencer sat down hard.

“Internal rumour is suicide. We have pressed for the body to be delivered to us.”

“It wasn’t suicide.” Reid said quietly.

“We know. SECNAV has volunteered their coroner as an impartial party. It’s the best we could get after you ran on base and he found a connection with you he was adamant he get the body ASAP. Now that a third agency has been brought in Claymore is doing everything he can to not make waves, Dr Mallard will have the body after lunch."

“Call him Ducky, he likes Ducky. Jarvis does not like people futzing with what he oversees. He profiles strangely, but if it gives him good press he will do it.” Spencer said staring at his feet.

“You profiled Jarvis?”

“Orders.” Spencer shrugged. “I’ve been ordered to stay here or in Abby’s lab. Can’t leave until you guys do.”

“Sounds like Vance.” Hotch liked the man and appreciated the protection.

“Yeah. Have fun with Gibbs, he is more silent than you, hates to be interrupted in interrogation, but is willing to listen. Hates the spotlight. You guys should get along famously or kill each other.” Reid chucked dryly.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence.” Hotch deadpanned.

“Don’t draw. He’s faster.”

“Thanks again.”

“You SWAT. Him Marine Sniper.” Reid pat him gently on the chest. “Not a judgement, an observation.”

“Understood.”

“We are ordering lunch, what will it be young men?” Ducky asked making it clear no was an unacceptable answer.

“BLT salad for me, Country fried steak salad for him.” Spencer answered quickly.

“We will be back shortly. We can drop you with Abby, and your boss with Gibbs.”Palmer offered.

“Thanks Jimmy, Dr Mallard.” Spencer limped along leaning heavily on Aaron.

“CFS salad?” Hotch asked a look of horror on his face.

“You will love it, they have this homemade dressing that tastes almost like white peppered gravy.”

“Why didn’t you get it then?”

“It’s huge.”

“I’ll take one of those too Duck.” Gibbs nodded. “Good shit.”

“Sold.” Hotch accepted, much to Spencer’s amusement.

"Take two of those pills young man, I will recheck after lunch, see if a Cortizone shot will help that limp." Mallard handed the bottle to Abby, she shook it and pulled a bottle of water from the fridge.

"I will, thanks." Abby waited for them to leave and gave him just one, she knew he hated to take them. 

"How's Major Mass Spec?" Spencer eased himself into her desk chair.

"Busy. Now spill, tell me all about it." she sat on the stainless table holding his hand.

"You don't want details Dabs." Spencer sighed."

"Probably not, but I will listen."

"I missed you." he leaned his head resting in her lap. She played with the curls in his hair while he soaked up her affection.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Are you KIDDING?” Spencer wailed at them.

“There have been four attempts to get on the grounds, we determined this way the safest way.” Morgan said gently.

“Put me in the damn trunk.”

“None of the SUVs have enclosed rear and the three vehicles we have access to are too small.” JJ rubbed circles on his back.

“You ride out in a body bag.” Reid snapped at her.

“Reid, it’s an order from the brass.” Hotch said in his pissed off Unit Chief voice, he wasn't impressed either.

“Are you serious?” the eyebrow told him that he was. “FUCK!” he cringed and looked at all of their faces, he fought not to grin at the shock aimed at him.

“We will text when we have arrived and then you will be brought to headquarters. It’s a done deal, just relax.” Morgan explained.

“Just relax? You did not just say that. Really? Relax, there’s a worthwhile suggestion. Relax.” Gibbs smacked Reid upside the back of his head Tony coughed trying to hide his laugh, Gibbs glared at him.

"Enough Probie." Spencer nodded stiffly. 

“The quicker we go people.” Rossi said harshly. Spencer sat in autopsy barely willing but silently waiting for his exit from NCIS. 

“I got a text.” Tony said in a bad movie accent.

“Wonderful.”

“Here Spencer, you seem to be lacking something. Ah yes much more distinguished.” Ducky gave him a new cane. The brass handle was beautifully moulded with an intricate dragon’s head, the body was smooth, and the tail wrapped around to the base of the brass. The replaceable wood was dark brown and warm. An expensive gentleman’s cane.

“It’s amazing, Dr Mallard, I couldn’t possibly.”

“Nonsense my boy, we took up a collection, I thought it suited you.” 

“Thank you so much.” he stood checking the fit and grinned when it was exact.

“Wait! Waitwaitwait.” Abby ran in clutching his duffle and the blanket.”

“What’s up Dabby?”

“You almost forgot you're stuff, and I thought you might like this.” giving him a small LED flashlight.

“Perfect, thanks.” he rested on her shoulder absorbing her warmth. He stood back and stiffened his body, Jimmy bent and grabbed his ankles, Tony his shoulders and Gibbs and Ducky held his back and knee. The bag crinkled as he was set carefully inside it. The duffle, cane, and blanket were placed alongside his legs and the bag was zipped up to his waist. His breathing picked up. Ducky set the portable O2 tank next to him and put the mask over his face.

“Are you getting that?” Palmer asked.

“Yeah oh god.” he tried to sit up when the zipper hit his neck.

“It’s okay Doc, I know it’s close quarters, but once on the road we can open it.” Tony said kindly.

“No, if you open it I promise you won’t get it closed again. Fuck, this is disturbing. Ahhh, I am so unamused. Let’s go.” he clicked on the torch and closed his eyes. The bag was closed and after he was belted down, they were moving. He recited Pi, went through the Periodic table, visualized constellations and their myths.

Reid was ecstatic when JJ opened the bag. He waited patiently until it was just opened enough to get his arms out and tried to climb Morgan like a Lemur, his friend pulled him out and held him for a minute, letting JJ take over so that he could help Palmer and Tony reload and leave.

A cursory check by an FBI medic and he was released. Reid marched to the elevator stabbing the button with his cane. When it stopped on six he made a beeline to Hotch’s office.

“I am not wanting to be on the receiving end of that. Damn, he is pissed.” Morgan said to Emily.

“I need to get a root canal, anybody else?” Em said.

“If we look busy they won’t see us.” JJ said grabbing files.

“Right busy.” they all sat to disappear into their work.

“Ever taken a drive in a body bag?” Spencer asked smirking. He made a production of locking the door.

“No, I have spent three hours in a casket.”

“Oh a story.”

“Not a good one. I was Dracula for Jack’s Halloween haunted house at school. What are you doing?” 

“Making room, I want you so badly. I need to feel you, Aaron.” Spencer moved everything he could to the sideboard and faced his partner. “What are we doing?” Aaron asked before his mouth was taken in a fiery kiss.

“I am going to have you over the desk. Middle of the day, everyone in the bullpen.” Spencer pulled back and carefully opened his brace it clattered to the floor. “You are so decadent. Mmmmm, look at you already so hard for me.” Hotch stare while Spencer shamelessly dropped his pants.

“Shit! Spencer?” Hotch watched his lover pull two condoms and a bottle of lube from his satchel. The predatory look from those eyes blew all his reservations away. He pulled the younger man closer while clever fingers opened his trousers. Aaron kicked them off while tugging the hoodie over Spencer's head.

“You are so perfect Aaron.” Spencer lunged, the kiss was hungry and mind-blowing. He pushed guiding the larger man to sit on the desk. Aaron sat in just his shirt and tie opened for Spencer to suckle along his collarbone. A package crinkled into his hand and he was perplexed. “No mess.”

“Genius.” they seemed to race to cover, the minute distance too far and too long. With a strength, most wouldn’t expect Reid pulled on his knees making him grab the edge of his desk and tip back so as to not fall. Spencer ran his hand up his belly, more said in letting it splay over his heart than in mindless groping, his intense focus was at his index finger slowly breached him,

“Beautiful.” Spencer whispered. 

“Don’t need prep Sweetheart.” groaning as the second finger made its way in.

“For what I want yes you do.” Hotch let his head fall back reacquainting himself with the sensations.

“What do you want Spence?”

“I am alive. I want to revel in it. Sounds lame.” Spencer whined as he began moving on his hand.

“Not lame Love, life-affirming sex is a given in our job. I never want to miss this.”

“I knew you’d understand.” Spencer slid closer lined himself up and waited. Aaron looked up and locked eyes with him. He got a grateful smile. 

His Beloved held his eyes as he entered him. The deepest trust and truest love he had ever seen made him almost sob as he bottomed out. Spencer was so overwhelmed he couldn’t move. Hotch wrapped his hand around his nape and put his weight on that arm, the other he placed on his chest a mirror image. He was all in Spencer’s hands.

“You don’t know Aaron, you just don’t know.”

“I will be your last Sweetheart. Love me.”

“I do.” His right arm around the narrow waist, the left on his hip, Spencer held him in place.

“Spencer. Don’t think.” Aaron whispered.

The slow slide of his cock, the grip of his partner’s heat, gasps from a lover, he was not just alive, he was whole. “I love you.”

“I love you. Need more Baby.” Reid took his lover’s length in his hand, set a fast pace and matched it with his hips. Aaron let go a filthy groan from deep in his chest. There was no way someone didn’t hear that it was empowering. “Spencer, yes.” The length in his hand thickened and jerked hard. The man’s frame seized, he grit his teeth, staring blankly at his chest until his body fell lax only Spencer’s quick reflexes stopped him from falling hard on the desk.

“Incredible Beloved.”

“Come on Sweetheart, come for me.” Aaron locked his hands around the edge of the desk, lifted his legs to his shoulders and pulled into every thrust. Spencer fell forward nearly folding Hotch in half, chasing his release. The stinging slap of skin, Aaron’s deliciously foul encouragement, a volcanic build-up in his spine. “Oh my god. I can’t. Aaron.” he had no clue what he meant, there was no way he wouldn’t he was past ready. Long legs slid down to clutch his waist. One hand grabbed his hair the other slammed over his mouth, and he exploded. Aaron moaned as he revelled in his lover’s response, he felt the thin body shudder, hazel eyes rolled up, and air was forced from his lungs, Aaron caught him as he fell.

“Back with me?” his love chuckled.

“Maybe.” he squint up noticing Hotch was fully dressed, he was on the couch but warm.

“I got everything cleaned up but you are in sweats now. I say we have maybe five seconds before they come up here and check our pulses.

“Sorry. Oh ow.”

“I can get your meds.”

“The ones in my bag.”

“The ones in mine.” Hotch was rifling through his briefcase when the knock came on the door. “Come.”

“Everyone alive in here?”

“Yes. Why wouldn’t we be?” Spencer asked rubbing liniment into his knee.

“You were on the warpath Pretty Boy.”

“I was and now I’m not.” he glared at his boss who was chuckling.

“You gonna make it?” JJ asked fingers delicately touching his swollen knee.

“I overdid it, it is killing me.”

“One or two?”

“One.” Reid rolled his eyes when he was offered two. He gave it a second and took them both, guzzling the whole bottle of water.

“Thanks. You want to meet in the Roundtable room, we have a conference call with Ducky and Gibbs.”

“Need my cane.” Hotch shook his head and quickly scooped him into an easy bridal carry. Instead of baulking he wrapped his arms around strong shoulders and relaxed for the ride.

“We are all here now Dr Mallard.” Rossi said watching his friend fuss over his subordinate.

“As expected Mr Hymes did not commit suicide. I found two 9mm sized entry wounds. One entered at the right ear, the other the left temple. I assume they thought the exit wound would hide the entrance wounds. They were close but hairline fractures were stopped by fractures from the first injury. Clearly evident in the x-rays, I’ll know more when I finish the post.”

“We are aware of the rumour of the CIA and it’s habit of removing troublesome employees before their issues are made public.” Dave said harshly.

“Yes. Rumour sure.” Gibbs groused.

“ Okay the woman Shelly Abble is CIA, she was Hymes’ girlfriend, which surprised his wife to no end. The brunette with the weak bladder is Hymes cousin Alrich, The salt and pepper is Gaven Yarboro CIA retired ex-partner, The brunette Reid clobbered was Marcus Drake.”

“That name sounds familiar.” Hotch said pulling up the name on his tablet.

“Seriously?” Reid squeaked.

“You took down a known killer for hire with a cane my friend.” Tony said cheerfully.

“Number 22 on our Most wanted.” Hotch clarified.

“According to the hospital he is fine, just needs glasses now.” Gibbs said proudly.

“Um okay. Why?”

“Crushed optical orbit, vision damage determined permanent. He's not blind, just nerve damage, perception loss, blurriness.” Ducky read from the report.

“Oh.” Reid squirmed.

“You okay?” JJ asked, patting his foot on her lap.

“Would it make me a better person if I said no?”

“You are a damn good person 187. He wanted to hurt my baby, he got what he had coming.” Garcia said shocking them all.

“Before you get too judgemental, look at his MO.” Emily said a bit green.

Aaron growled his eyes shot up to his partner. “Is that how you got the scratches on your waist?”

“Yes.” Spencer said meekly.

“Christ.” the killer liked to strip his victims, cutting along arterial lines, and sexually assaulting them while they bled out.

“He didn’t touch Hotch. I swear.” the panic in the boy’s eyes dissipated his anger.

“I am NOT angry at you. Not at all. Okay?” he took the trembling hand is his own, mindless of the team watching. By the placement of the scratches, his pants had to have been at least open, it had been closer than he would like.

“We found $20,000 in the girlfriend’s toilet tank. And Hymes gave the missus five thousand about a week after you reported him narcing you out.” Tony explained.

“Nice.” Emily snarked.

Spencer felt his world tip and then settle. A softness at his back and then warmth. He snuggled down and drift back to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~

“So? For future reference, the walls are thinner than you think.”

Hotch let his head fall onto his desk with a thump. “Thanks, Dave.”

“That being said. Congratulations.”

“Please leave it go after tonight.”

“I doubt it. Rang the hell out of his bell.” Rossi teased taking a sip of his drink.

“Oh my god.” Hotch tossed the rest of his drink and poured another.

“Didn’t know the kid had it in him.” 

“He didn’t. Yes Dave, I was flat on my back, praying the desk held up, babbling like an idiot. I can barely sit here, I ache in places I forgot I enjoyed.” he rearranged his legs and wiggled uncharacteristically, and arched his eyebrow at his friend. Sometimes an exceedingly candid rapid response of shocking magnitude would stop the man cold.

“The desk? I use my couch.” Sometimes.

“Maybe when his knee is better. Not much of a cowboy.” hoping that would provide the visual that shut the man up.

“You are not as adventurous as I thought.” the older man smirked knowing full well he was making his friend uncomfortable.

“He is much more graceful, his flexibility is a serious bonus.”

“Bendy is good. Experience is better.”

“Oh trust me he is not the blushing violet you guys think he is. His skin holds colour so well, can’t wait until we have more privacy. I have so many nice things to use. The things he is willing to do.”

“I’m done. Enough. So do not need to know anything more.”

“I mean, the way he responded with just my hand…”

“Done! You win. Never mentioning it again.” 

“Who besides Prentiss has graced your couch?”

“I said I quit!”

“Walls are damn thin, Davey.”

“Oh for fucks sake.”

~~~~~~~~~~

“That is hot.” Garcia purred walking into Reid’s room to see two of her favourite people making out against the wall.

“I’ll call you tonight when we get back to the hotel.”

“I will read through the files and start the Geo.”

“Sounds good. We land at 6, let me know what you figure out.”

“I will.” Spencer squeaked when Aaron grabbed him firmly and held him closely. The hug was fierce and said volumes. The kiss shouted them to the universe.

“Wow.” Spencer gasped when he was stable on his feet.

“Yes, that is a really good word. Wow, accurate. Yes. Have a safe flight, Astaire.”

“Be safe both of you.” Aaron said leaving them both blushing but smiling.

~~~~~~~~~~

Spencer milled around the office after everyone else had gone home. His guard was in the bathroom, Garcia was asleep in the cot by his desk and his boyfriend and team was in Florida. He used his new key and went into Aaron’s office. Dropping into his chair the smell of Aaron washed over him, soothing his loneliness a bit. The obscene stack of folders sat glaring at him, he took the top one and saw the green tab. All he needed to do was print and sign the report and he’d be done. On the computer, he found the finished work and printed it, paperclipped the sheets to the front and put it into a different pile. 

He looked up two hours later and saw three neat stacks of work and only one file left in the basket. He set the ones for their boss on the chair to take to him, the other he glued a Post-it that said ‘Sign me’ on the second, the third with only three files said ‘On Computer Read Me and then Sign’, the one file was a bit daunting, it was blue, not manila, and thin perhaps personal. He decided to look and just read the top page, if it was personal he would stop immediately.

The first page was a heartfelt missive handwritten by Hotch, to of all people his landlord. The man had fought to keep his apartment offering to pay more than his rent was to keep it. He had his rent paid on the first of the month through a direct deposit and he couldn’t figure out why it might be an issue. Damn Hotch had been generous.

The second page was a court order to vacate the premises on account of abandonment. He had left the proper paperwork with Claymore to stop that action. Aaron and Rossi had both tried valiantly but it was a losing battle. The complex had been slow to repair anything, slower to upgrade anything for a couple years, he figured it was because he was grandfathered in at a much lower rent than the new owners had wanted. He had availed himself of Morgan’s expertise and used beer and pizza as payment. It was a win-win.

Fuck he was homeless. When did Aaron intend on telling him that?

The next sheet of paper was an itemized list from a moving company. Rossi had paid an exorbitant amount to have his belongings safely packed and taken to…an address he did not know but he did know the area. A quick internet search showed him it wasn’t a storage unit, it was a house. A big house, nice fenced in manicured lawn, detached three stall garage and long gated drive. He might be able to afford it but it was much too big a space for just him. Maybe it was a friend’s who just let him store his stuff there until Reid could look for a new place.

There were final bills from his utilities and a payment to his mechanic for repairs on the Amazon, paid in full. He calculated how much they had spent and was again just struck by how much his friends had done for him without asking for remuneration. He pulled his chequebook from his satchel and wrote them both a cheque setting the one for Hotch in the file, snitching an envelope from the pile in the drawer and slipping it under Rossi’s door. He stacked everything undone under the blue file and locked up the office. 

He was lost in his mind as he pulled Hotch rat from his cage. And set him in the tote he carried them in. All of the little creatures excitedly squirmed around as he went to his room. The little wooden sign Garcia made flipped on the door telling people not to open the portal and allow the beasts to get out. He pulled off his shirt and set the tote on the floor giggling as the rats scatter. Hotch onto his pants leg up to his shirt and finally to his shoulder. He pulled off the shirt enamoured of the delicate footwork to remain on his neck, and as his pants were removed Hotch sat on his nape, then when he lay down up under his jaw and curled onto his throat to bathe himself and by proxy his master.

~~~~~~~~~~

He looked over at his clock and nearly gave himself whiplash trying to get up. Ten o’clock. Good god, he was so late. He gave a frantic scan and found all but two rodents in a pile sleeping on his discarded slacks. He assumed Garcia had herself, so that left Hotch running around somewhere. He was dressed when Anderson knocked on the door. He was laughing when the rat covered genius emerged frazzled and passed him two blonde animals. They set them in their cages and Reid informed Grant of the missing.

He rushed into Penelope’s lair and saw her namesake on her shoulder batting a dangling earring.

“Did you see Hotch this morning?”

“Yes, you're instructions are on that purple tablet, I told him you were prowling the halls till four in the damn so he said that he had everything you could do and to let you sleep.”

“Okay, but the other Hotch.”

“No. Oh no.”

“Shit. Okay, Grant is telling everyone so hopefully. The origins of what?”

“Some ship that sunk off the Florida coast. Treasure and stuff. It’s a lead.”

“Say it out loud.”

“A Lamina Das Ondas.”

“The Blade of the Waves. Okay, I’ll be in research, have my cell.”

“Okay Bubby.”

~~~~~~~~~~

“Okay but from what I’ve found the ship was lost during a tropical storm, of the eleven men who survived she should be closer to the place I’ve marked.” he was frustrated it was eleven at night, of day five of his hunt, he had been buried in books, tied to the phone with archivists and the shipping historian in Portugal, and Florida. Right now he was trying to justify his findings against one of their suspects, a professional and successful treasure hunter. The man swore he had research from the decedent of years of work.

He still hadn’t found his rat.

“I spoke to Dr Maria Santiago and she has never heard from anyone involved in this case asking about this ship. She has a request for information on three other wrecks in the area you are in but not for the Blade. She sent me a copy of the manifest, a detailed sketch of the vessel, and her armament. Mr's Klein, Harper, Farmer, and Young were on the list of people seeking information but either he can not read a map or he lied to you.”

“Barry was a pro, who the hell is this punk?”

“Hotch, you dive, I would personally recommend you hit where I sent you. She carried over 18,000,000 in silver alone. I will have the rights in my hand by morning. Ms Santiago and the commission have approved my research. Florida has agreed to allow me to search, I get a share after the powers get to it. I am the only person who has made the claim and shown proof in twenty years.”

“I own the rights you have no power to buy that area.”

“I have received rights to locate, dive, and salvage the Wreck of The Blade. No one on your team has that. Your permit is for The Duchess of the Waves, The Rise and Waves and The Song of the Waves. I have the copies right here.”

“All this time and work for nothing?”

“No Sir, two of those vessels are known to have carried small shipments of metals, the only thing I can find is lead, copper and coal. The historical value is worth the find, and in my opinion no treasure is worth the deaths of seven people, no matter how much is on board.”

“You will need a dive team, a research vessel and salvage equipment you can’t get there for months.” the man snarled.

“NOAA is sending a group by the end of the week they should be in the water.”

“Are you kidding?” Emily asked excitedly.

“No, I am not. That is who the hell I am.” their suspect stomped out of the room.

“You pulled a shit load of strings didn’t you?” Hotch chuckled.

“I called in markers and used my name to get the job done. I have connections that extend into many aspects of academia and the historical sciences. I called Ballard, who called, NOAA, who called me.”

“Robert Ballard?”

“Yes, Why?”

“How do you know him?” Rossi asked surprised.

“A Marine Biologist friend has worked with him, told me to call. He has clout and thankfully used it on my behalf. I guarantee if you keep a watch on the coordinates I provided until the team arrives the UnSub will try to dive there.”

“You want me to dive on it?” Hotch asked sceptically.

“No you're not certified for that depth, but I saw the way Daniels looked at you after I said it. There was respect. It can only help.”

“You are a wonder. Nice work. Why is Richmond behind you with a rat?” Morgan asked.

“He came into my office looking for a snack.” John said smiling warmly as his young friend snuggled the rat softly chastising it for being gone so long. 

“Call it a night Reid, join us at morning briefing after you eat something.” Hotch ordered.

“When was the last time you ate Spencer?” John asked.

“I had a tuna sandwich for lunch.” he sighed.

“That was Tuesday.” JJ said.

“We are ordering in and we need to discuss your self-neglect.” John said paternally.

“Yes Sir. Good night.” Reid rolled his eyes at the screen before he shut it down.

Saturday afternoon he got word that Henry Bevins was in custody for the murders, Daniels was off the hook, and his foray into salvage diving was going to be bigger than he thought. He was getting e-mails and letters from people wanting his help in finding their treasures.

~~~~~~~~~~

“I found your cheque.” Aaron sat the file next to him on the bed.

“I figured you would. Did you finish your paperwork?”

“Yes. Thank you for that.”

“I was bored. Are you going to tear it up too?”

“Yes. I did it for you, not for payment. I wasn’t trying to keep it from you.”

“I know. I was in a bad place when I got home. I have no idea how finding out how I was homeless would have hit me. I appreciate everything you did. Where are my things?”

“My place.”

“You bought a house while I was gone?” Spencer asked shocked knowing where it was.

“Yes. The apartment was too small, and I needed room for books.” dark brown eyes glittered at him.

“I can get my things into a unit so you don’t have to deal with it.”

“You're things aren’t in boxes Spencer. Your books are shelved, your clothes are in my closet, and your furniture is in the house, in use, the Amazon is in the garage under a cover. I moved you into the house with Jack and I. Neither one of us could look at the boxes any longer. It was devastating. Spencer, I will repack everything if you don’t want this, but I want you there. I want you to stay.”

“Really?”

“Yes. I hate going to bed alone. The two nights I stay here are so good, it feels amazing, I want that every night. I love to see you first thing in the morning. I love you in my arms when I sleep. I want this for the rest of my life.”

“Sounds like a proposal.” Spencer said his voice cracking.

“It is.”

“What would you do if I said yes right now?”

“Put the rings in my pocket on our fingers, then probably make love to you for the rest of the night.”

“Yes.” Aaron smiled and pulled a small velvet pouch from his pocket. The Titanium rings clanked together in his palm. Reid smiled at the two narrow and two wide bands. The engagement bands were shiny and had each other's badge numbers engraved into them, the wide wedding rings were matte finished and blank, on the exterior, the inside of Reid’s said “I Finally Found Forever - Aaron” The larger of the two was unmarked.

“I figured you would say something poetic.” Hotch smiled sliding Spencer’s ring on his hand.

“If I write it down will you take it and not look?” He put the ring on Aaron just holding his hand in awe.

“Absolutely.” Hotch chuckled when his fiance grabbed a purple post-it and scribbled on it folded it into quarters and handed it over. Hotch put it and the other rings in the pouch and pocketed it.

“All night long?”

“Maybe longer.” Hotch said pulling the small bag from the bedside table drawer. Opened it and set a bottle of lube, a pair of leather cuffs, and a small purple plug on the pillow. He nearly choked when Spencer pulled a box from his desk drawer and tossed him a lavender and black leather flogger.

“Vivid eidetic memory.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Spencer watched the SUVs pull out, his team on their way to Texas without him...again. Garcia was with them this time, so he was alone. They had been celebrating their engagement when the call came in. He turned to clean up the roundtable room of the food, tableware, and sparkling grape juice when the Anderson and Marks came in. There was tons of food left. 

“Let everyone know there is food, I’ll clean up our mess but after that, it is up to everyone else.”

“Awesome! Rossi food.” Marks said rubbing his hands together.

“Yes, he catered it in.”

“Leave it, Reid, we can get it.”

“Nah, I’m almost done.” tossing the last of the plates and cups.

He sequestered himself in Aaron’s office, playing with his pets and writing Hotch a letter. He would wait until the case was over, but he had a plan now. This was the last case he missed. Note neatly enveloped he went to his room and began the Geo with what he had.

Three days later the case was done. The team was at the airstrip. It was much faster than he expected but doable. It was two thirty in the afternoon, he put on his jacket and let it hide his gun. With a purpose to his steps, he walked to the elevator pressing the lobby button. On the first floor, he waited for the early exodus got firmly in the middle of the crowd and left the safety of the building. Straight to the bus stop, onto the two forty and away. He exited the bus at the end of its route and boarded another. Stepping out eighteen minutes later he ambled to the guard shack and gave his name.

The car came screaming around the corner mere inches from the sidewalk where he stood and four men got out. He pulled his hand from his pockets and let them see his weapon, they looked ready to take it but at the first flinch he moved to draw and they settled.

“I came on my own. You are not disarming me. I’ve never turned over my weapon before and I will not start now.” Reid moved to the car and sat in the centre of the backseat. The men got in and pulled further into the secure grounds.

He saw CIA Headquarters looming in the distance. Suddenly he felt much more confident.

~~~~~~~~~~

“He went to the damn CIA! Left protective custody and went to the one place he was hiding from.” Garia said kind of lost.

“Listen before you get angry with him, put things into perspective. He has lived under lock and key for over two years, ten plus months in this building. He has begun a relationship, had the first date in a room in this building. Found out he was homeless, found out he had a permanent home family included, got engaged and can’t even go outside without a full contingent. He is done and chosen to finish it on his terms. He is not naive nor is he stupid, I trust him to have thought this through.” Dave said seeing his words smooth ruffled feathers and unlock some jaws. 

“We wait for him to call.” Hotch sighed.

“We wait.” JJ called Will to fill him in, Morgan called his pet sitter and made sure she would keep an eye on Clooney, Emily called her date and cancelled their plans, Dave called his editor and rearranged a meeting, Hotch called Jessica. They went back to their desks and tried to ignore the weight of the situation.

“AARON!?” Two days later the excited wail followed by high heels clipping along the walkway outside of the round table room. He got up from the chair and prepared for the inevitable collision, the woman had impressive speed and was agile on them shoes but the brakes sucked.

“What you got Baby Girl?” Morgan asked tiredly.

“Reid’s phone just turned on for like two minutes then died. I pinged him at your house.” Hotch grabbed her hand and somehow they all poured out of the door at once without touching. Rossi was barking orders as they moved. Without a word they were in the elevator, in the lobby they gathered more runners, in the parking garage five cars and a Bureau SUV are loaded and screeching from the lines. One with sirens blaring two so close it can’t be mistaken they are together.

“Dave silent entry, you have the key to the back door, I’ll take the front and disarm the alarm, Morgan upstairs with me, The rest with Rossi, Yarmouth, Stevens garage, Gilliam, Frost perimeter.” Hotch orders through his cell phone. “Penelope, I want you to wait in the car.” 

“But…”

“No, you will do this for me.”

“Of course.”

The cars all pulled into the drive and sped to the door, brights illuminating the way. Curled up on the porch in a fetal position face away from them lay their youngest. Aaron was out and sprinting to his lover’s side before Morgan had the car fully stopped. He gently moved the soft curls from his face and peered at the face he loved. His lips were blue, skin extremely cold, he drew in a breath his body locked in panic when eyelids fluttered and opened hazy and unfocused.

“No don’t move Sweetheart, are you injured?”

“C-c-c-cold.”

“Dave open it up code is 0187 he’s hypothermic, Emily blankets in the third door right side upstairs, JJ turn on the kettle, Morgan help me get him up.” Spencer yelped when they lifted him causing them to hold him closer. Set on the couch, Garcia came around to look at her friend.

“Penelope in my bedroom right side of the closet, second set of drawers middle are his sweats, first dresser, top drawer, boxers, second socks grab two pairs.” she kicked off her shoes and ran to obey.

“What am I making Hotch?” JJ asked.

“Corner cabinet cups, upper over the stove tea the canister is the Chai he likes, the press is next to the coffee maker. Three scoops.” JJ plucked out the measure from the side of the canister and followed the instructions. Emily tossed an armload of blankets at the men rubbing the freezing man’s extremities and got the cream and sugar and a spoon taking them to the coffee table for her boss to finish the tea for Reid. 

“He’s soaked to the bone. Let’s get those clothes off of him get him wrapped up.” Rossi said stacking blankets Morgan helped with the upper half while Hotch carefully stripped his lower, even the brace was wet, he ran upstairs grabbing fresh ace wraps. Morgan held the leg while Hotch deftly wrapped it. The black and white tube socks were slid on followed by the thick woollen socks Penelope had crocheted for him the one bright blue and one hot pink sock made him smile, he had never opened the gift box from Christmas there were four more spilling from the package not one exact pair amongst them. 

“Saw the box knew what they were, figured they were warm.” she shrugged.

“They are perfect, Morgan lift and let’s get the blankets under him so we can wrap him up.” 

“His teeth are chattering that’s good right?” Garcia asked tucking him in tighter than a mummy. 

“Yeah.” Reid answered burrowing under the cocoon.

“Are you hurt anywhere Bubby?”

“No. Need the d-drugs out of m-my s-s-ystem-m.”

“Drugs? What did they give you?” Hotch growled.

“S-sedative. Rode in the t-t-trunk f-f-forever. Been here m-my ph-ph-phone d-died.”

“What time did you leave the CIA?” Morgan asked.

“Daylight. Not sure. How long. I’m s-starving.”

“I’ll rummage and find something.” Penelope scurried off.

“We should call an ambulance.” JJ said rubbing his toes.

“No. I want to stay here. Aaron please.”

“Okay, calm down. You have one hour and if you're aren’t disgustingly warm you are going.” The usually distant man took off his jacket and shoes and ducked behind the shivering form gathering him as closely as possible and just focused hushed words on Reid. The team wandered to the kitchen.

“Hey Wobbie. Soups on.”

“Smells good.”

“I made it. Of course, it does. You too 152 let’s eat.”

“152?”

“Took an online IQ test with the team on a flight home, got brownies for scoring highest.”

“Hey brownies, let me, try it.”

“Get to the table and let me fuss and I will let you.” she smiled when he struggled out of the blankets.

Sat at the table, huge steaming bowl of soup in front of him and a thick blanket over his lap he ate as much as he could, then a bit more to please them all, he tapped the tablet screen and explained what had happened while he was in the building.

“I told them I would speak to no one but their head.”

“You told the CIA how you would be interrogated?” Emily gasped.

“Yes. He, Claymore, and Kruger Spence.”

“And they allowed that?”

“Yes. I spent the first day answering their questions, the majority of the second telling them precisely what I knew and who had a copy of said information, and what I expected that information to do once it hit the internet and the media.”

“You had it?” Morgan asked Garcia.

“No. No, I did not put her at risk like that. Weevil has it.” The gasp and evil chuckle she made gave them all a hint of who that might be.

“Should I ask?”

“No.,” they both said looking at each other conspiratorially.

“I am done.” he passed the tablet to Penelope, and the bowl to Hotch in hopes that the older man would approve the dwindled contents.

“Okay and the results are…199. You have 50 out of 50, how do you not have 200?”

“That would be impossible in the inventors' mind, therefore 199 is the highest it will give. It is nothing like the genuine test. Brownies?”

"Double chocolate." Garcia promised.

"Yes!"

“What in the hell were you thinking?” Morgan asked in the middle of the laughter, shutting them down quick.

“I was thinking I was tired of hiding. Sick of looking over my shoulder all of the time. I was thinking of a home. I have a HOME. Not a house, not an apartment a Home, and a fiance and a Son. I have a SON, he calls me Papa. Me! I am a father to a blessing I see once a week because I am a danger to him, this bullshit is a danger to him. I have a lover I need to schedule a moment with. Everything I have ever wanted was this fucking close and they were keeping me away from it.”

“ How long before they targeted all of you to make me give. Just once and I would have and you know it. I decided I was taking back my life on my terms. I took a page from each one of you and did what I had to. I built up strength to face them, I buried my feelings to attack without compunction, I used every ounce of love to give me courage, I tapped into a wisdom I take for granted to fight the best way I can, I moved with nothing but the faith in my family for resolve, and stood for everything I believe in with knowledge in it’s might for power.” He looked from Derek to Emily, to JJ, Rossi, Garcia, and to Hotch so they felt his words not just listened.

“I fought like you taught me, and I got nothing but a shot to weaken me and a cold car ride. I beat them at their own game, and I am sorry I worried you, but I will not regret the end result. It is over.”

“How can you be sure?” Garcia said quietly.

“Because he is alive.” Hotch said, returning the knowing smile.

~~~~~~~~~~

Spencer watched the white rice lights swing in the cooling breeze of the evening. Jack and Henry ran chasing fireflies with Jessica. The music muted while the caterers cleaned up the remains of their prime rib and fingerling roasted potato and asparagus dinner. Aaron stood looking very seriously at Diana, while by her eyes she vehemently warned the man to take care of her son. He spoke to her and she smiled giving him a hug that for a moment startled him, he tucked her close and kissed the top of her head. She stood encased in the arms he loved and just absorbed perhaps feeling the safety he always did.

His husband and his mother, a new swell of emotion welled through him when the boy he now called his own squeezed into the hug. The boy showed her his new ring and she beamed at his excitement. 

“That was a classy move, Pretty Boy.”

“Hmmmm?”

“The ring for Jack.”

“I needed him to know he is just as important, just as loved, included.”

“I got to say, my man, that speech nearly made me sob like a girl.”

“I meant it. I love him.”

“I promise means a whole lot more to me than ever. You are a good man Spencer.” Derek pulled him in a side hug.

“Ladies and gentlemen, it’s time for the couples first dance, gather round.” the DJ announced, Spencer cringed and caught his husband’s eye the saucy wink made him giggle and their friends were a bit surprised when he confidently walked onto the patio. The opening notes made their friends giggle, but neither one of them wanted a morose traditional instrumental. A random drawing made by Jessica was chosen from six songs. This was a bit cheesy, but it was perfect in its genuine words and familiar music. Like they rehearsed they locked eyes and Aaron lead him into the dance. 

Cheers were quickly hushed when his smooth baritone joined with the lead singer. Clear and warm Aaron quietly sang half of the song. Spencer’s clean tenor took over, matching pitch and range to the delight of their friends. His voice wobbled with emotion and Aaron silenced him with a kiss. As the song ended they made eye contact again and sang together.

“I’m forever yours...Faithfully.” They both blushed at the whoops and whistles but didn’t quit dancing.

“So what does it say?” Aaron said nuzzling behind his ear.

“My Destination.” A tear rolled down Aaron’s cheek, Spencer was gripped tightly around the waist and the back of his head leaned back in a deep dip, and kissed senselessly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Blessings!!  
> Gibbs Rules: 3: Never be unreachable. 27: There are two ways to follow; first they never notice you, second they only notice you. 12: Never date a co-worker. 51; Sometimes your wrong.  
> The wedding song is "Faithfully" by Journey (Yes way!)


End file.
